


Familiar Ties

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ivy learns to trust a family, Oswald adopts ivy, Oswald getting over Nygma, Oswald learns to be happy, Oswald wants a kid, Other, adoption au, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald has found his heart could use some filling. His kingdom is too large to spend all this time alone. He wants a family, and adoption seems the best option for someone like him. That's when Ivy Pepper falls into his life and he knows from the second he sees her, that she will be his family. No matter what. Through dangers of Gotham Mob life, the regular day to day of having a young daughter whose life has been the streets since she was young, and the disapproval of others, they make it work. Because Family is all that matters, and they need each other more than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Paperwork and Crosswords

It had become increasingly well known that Oswald was going to add to his kingdom, an heir so to speak. His people knew he craved for a stable kingdom so to speak. A family name. But Oswald didn’t have a wife, nor a woman who was willing to be in his life for that kind of … bond. He tended to put off people. Especially young bachelorette's who are in his… price range? No… social range? As king of gotham, he had a reputation to uphold, and the people needed to see this. Plus, after Edward Nygma’s last tirade on familiar bonds such as fatherhood and heir’s to the thrones of ancient kingdoms, it had him thinking more and more. He wanted this. 

Not because of Gotham.

Or because he necessarily cared if the next in line was blood or not related, though it was better to be blood, less assassination in that. 

No, he wanted someone, as his mother had wanted him. Someone to love, to hold, to grow and cherish. He wanted a child, not necessarily to replace the hole in his heart from his mother’s death. He wanted it because there was a hole and she could never be replaced. But a child could love him. A child could hug him and look up at him and ask for bed time stories- those he was particularly good at- and drink tea on long rainy days with him. 

Adoption was the only answer. He was lonely, and he was lost without his mother. He could not be the only one. If only it were so easy. Convincing a social worker that his home and life were better suited for a child than the streets was surprisingly hard. Edward even stepped in to aid with his interviews, adding points that may assist him and wording some of his answers to questions better for him to seem less… sinister? Possibly. 

It was on just a day like this that he met the girl he wanted to bring into his life. She looked so hurt, so wounded and wingless, like a garden fairy that had been beaten up by the gardener. He was merely sitting in the waiting room, one leg over the other, Butch standing as non-threatening like in the corner. A magazine plopped in his lap as he ran over the lines in his head. Don’t sneer, don’t snap. Chin up, soft eyes, don’t sneer, don’t snap. He wished that wine was involved in these things, they made him far more agreeable and cheerful for such formalities than being sober. Best not to say that… alcoholism is frowned upon by these people. 

She walked in… rather… dragged in, in a fit of tears and rage by two large cops with nothing better to do than stare at Oswald perched in his chair. His suit was as pressed and softly colored as his wardrobe ever got, his hair was even clean and fluffy today, just for this whole ordeal. And they continued to stare. Typical police. If Jim had any sway over these cops, he still wouldn’t steer their stare. Jim enjoyed making Oswald’s life just a tad more difficult than actually necessary. Silly moral standards and all. 

“Can I help you?” The lady behind the desk was clearly not entertained by their eyeing down one of her… customers? No…. patrons? That still wasn’t the right word. Damn. He needed to get back to doing crosswords every morning with coffee. His mother was always adamant about it. He would instill that in his child. No better education than television, crosswords, coloring books, and good eggs on toast. 

“She’s a run away orphan.” The police officers had no tact. Pity. 

“I’m no orphan!” The girl hissed, attempting to yank from their arms, “My mom's alive, she’s just not here.”

“Shouldn’t you take her to her mother then?” The lady groaned. Oswald felt her pain. It was then that his eyes fell on the girl. She spared a glance his way and that’s all he needed. His heart sank as she looked at him, pleading, begging, for help. She just wanted out. 

“She’s the… the pepper kid.” Another officer whispered softly. This time the office woman opened and closed her mouth in acknowledgement of everything. Oswald was suddenly aware of what was going on. This was the child of Mr. Pepper, the one framed and killed for the Wayne’s crimes. 

“Well she’s not in our system yet, I’ll have to go through all the-”

“Why don’t you come sit here… while they bicker.” Oswald patted the chair near him. The tiny red head sent him a thank you look as she weaseled her way over to him. She plopped up onto the chair before looking over to the magazine in his lap. The cops and desk lady were soon forgotten to her as he slipped her the magazine. It had just been something lying around, on plants and gardens. Boring enough to him to seem bland to them, but still intriguing enough not to put him to sleep. “Are you interested in plants?”

“Am I? Are you kidding… my first name is Ivy.” She snickered as she flipped to the first page. Her eyes went wide at the large article on the invasive species of this year. Oswald hadn’t even been paying attention to what he was reading until he saw the way her face lit up. 

“I’m Oswald.” He spoke softly. 

“So what cha’ doin’ here? Can’t … ya know… pop ‘em out with the old hag?” She sneered wickedly. Oswald’s face twisted up with such surprize. Only, it was seconds before he broke into a chuckle. In those seconds though, he saw it. The flinch and recoil of her body for her words. That flinch and her muscles relaxed as she heard his light chuckle. 

“I guess there is a slightly more elegant way to say that, but no. My ability to… pop them out… is fine. I merely just don’t have an old hag.” He replied. 

“Why not? Everyones got somebody.” She cocked her head as she looked up to him. “Adults, atleast…”

“Unfortunately, it seems that… i’m a bit… abrasive to most people, you see.” Oswald shrugged softly. “A shame, because I think I’m rather fun to be around… don’t you think, Butch?”

“Yeah boss.” Butch replied. Ivy’s eyes went wide and mouth open in glee. 

“Is that your servant?” She whispered excitedly. 

“No, employee… Butch is well paid.” He stated as he turned to look at her. 

“But you boss him around and stuff?” Ivy pestered again, leaning to look around Oswald at the man in the corner. Oswald’s lips curled up in a smirk at the wonder in her face. He knew it before even saying outloud. This was going to be his child. Ivy would be his child. He always pictured himself the father of a daughter. Spice, crackling fiery souls with such passion, such drive for a better world, a prettier world. He could be the best father Ivy ever had. 

“Of course, that’s what Bosses do.” Oswald teased lightly.

“I… I knew that.” She murmured softly. He watched this poor princess recoil back in the chair, a hurt pout on her lips. 

“Ivy, I did not mean it as an insult.” He spoke to her in a hush. Her eyes looked up at him, but her face kept her pointed forward. As if she could play off not seeing him through her mess of ginger curls. Like she could pretend she wasn’t actually watching him. For any sudden movements. “Was your father very mean? Liked insults and slaps I see.”

“He was my dad.” She scowled. 

“Well my mother wasn’t mean. She was ridiculous, and kind, and flighty… and a mess of frizzy curls and lots of fake jewelry. My mother used to parade around the house, smelling of all sorts of flowers and old fabric. I can still remember the songs she would sing while she was doing dishes or making dinner.” He stated with a softer look. Ivy looked up at him shyly. Her face actually pointed towards him this time. Timid hands tucked hair behind her own ears to see him better. “And she used to insist on bubble baths with those silly rubber ducks, I must have had ten growing up. She made me dig in her garden all the time, she liked fresh vegetables and herbs if we could manage it in Gotham. And she loved to play old records in the morning while she drank coffee and we used to do the crosswords together.”

Ivy almost seemed shaken by his words. Like she would break down in tears at any moment. But she didn’t. Instead, she just stared at him, those eyes baring into him. Finally she spoke. “Was she rich too?”

“No, I grew up dirt poor.” He whispered. “I made everything I have, I built it from the ground up… you wanna know the secret to getting from the dirt to the top?”

“Yeah!” She chirped. He could visibly see her heart on her sleeve as she scrambled in the chair to see him better. He turned to her more to look down at her. 

“Never giving up hope… and a lot of planning.” He whispered. “And a lot of tuna sandwiches.”

“Ewwwww! Tuna!” She squealed a bit, laughing as well. Oswald smiled down at her before his eyes caught movement. Looking up to catch the eyes of the police and the lady behind the desk, he realized the two of them had been spotted. 

“Mister… cobblepot… it seems that our paperwork is going to take a while. I won’t be able to get Ivy in our system for quite a bit of time, as you have passed the background requirements for a foster parent… would you be interested in fostering Miss Pepper till said time when we can fully sort her?” Oswald smirked as he folded his hands in his lap. Ivy looked absolutely thrilled, her eyes wide and mouth open as she looked between him and the police. 

“Butch, would you please get the car started and bring it around. It seems we won’t be waiting here all day after all.” Oswald spoke to Butch. The taller male nodded and walked from the wall, only to stop and shoot Ivy a wink. The ginger, ratty sweater and leggings, perched so small on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, was beaming. Her cheeks warm and full of color as she watched Butch disappear. “I would be beyond delighted to assist anyway I can, thank you.”

The lady watched as Oswald stood and put out his hand for Ivy. She was hesitant. Despite the obvious glee in her face, she was still hesitant. “Just… just you know… till my mom comes and gets me… okay.”

He smiled down at her, bending so they could see each other better. “Of course… but in the meantime, I have this large greenhouse that needs some tender love and care of someone very in love with plants… and I’m told I make a mean egg on toast.”

“What’s egg on toast?” She blurted out with a worried expression. 

“Breakfast, but if you don’t like it… Butch makes pancakes on demand.” Ivy’s lips curled up into a toothy grin. With a swift nod, she slid off the chair and took his hand. Oswald let her lead the way to the door. He only heard the whisper in passing as they walked towards the door. 

“The girl doesn’t know her mother’s dead… shot dead in an alley.”

“She’s better off with Cobblepot anyway… a girl like her… she’ll be behind bars for the rest of her life anyway.”

He held onto her hand so tenderly as his feather physically ruffled. How dare they! He’d show them…They would show them… what a pair of orphans could do. No… Not orphans… he’d show them what a family could do. Because no matter what happened from here on out, they would be a family. Oswald looked down to Ivy at the steps of the social service building. The gloom that hovered over the Gotham skies did nothing to damper this moment. He finally had a family again. 

“Do you have any clothes we need to get from the police?” He asked as they stepped softly down the steps. 

“Errr…. No.” She mumbled.

“Well, then… tomorrow we’ll just have to see about getting you something better. That sweater has seen better days.” He commented, plucking a stray leaf off the sweater. Ivy looked up from the ground at him.

“You… You don’-”

“Non-sense, I do, and I’m going to… however, for the night, I hope you don’t mind wearing a nighty about ten times too big… I only have my mother’s old clothes. Good thing, they’re all incredibly comfortable, unfortunately, they’ll be a tent on you. But, I believe, between the two of us, we could fix them to fit.”

She blinked rapidly. As if downloading all of his words. All of his kindness. She smiled and nodded. “Of course, I’m pretty good with scissors.”

“I bet.” He plucked a second leaf off her shirt as the car rolled around. Ivy’s face was nothing but lit up as the large lincoln parked in front of her. 

“This is just till my mom comes back… she’s out looking for a job.” Ivy repeated, looking back up to Oswald.

“Of course,” He could see the impending need to inform her of her mother would come. It would be difficult… no… heart wrenching… to see her face. Because he knew what his face had been when his own mother died. She still had hope for her mother’s return. It would ruin her. He would just have to lessen the blow. She was his new family. Family meant that he would take care of her. No matter what.


	2. Breakfast and Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy wakes up a bit surprised to find that the world is still where she left it. Can life be this good? Could it crash down in her face. Despite her fear it could come crumbling around her, she finds relaxation and safety with Oswald Cobblepot.

Chapter two:

Ivy didn’t know what to truly say when she woke up the next morning. To be honest she was surprised to still be in the house. Part of her thought the whole day had been a dream. Too good to believe. Oswald Cobblepot, big ol’ mr. mean mob, being her foster dad? How in the world had she swung that? Being just herself, not even playing around, she was just her. Sat next to him and the woman just offered it up. Ivy should have been offended, pissed, LIVID! She should have been hurt that they could just ship her off on someone so easy without so much as a blink in her mother’s direction. Wherever she was, Ivy knew she’d come back. She always did. Even after dad put her through a wall and into the hospital, she said she’d come back. Ivy believed in her mother.

And she believed in Cobblepot. 

There was just something about him. Sitting there beside him, the way he spoke, she felt like… he actually cared. Not just another social worker who didn’t follow through on abuse charges. Not another police officer who saw her as riff raff. She was a person to him, he saw Ivy. And he was not kidding when he said his green house was huge! Holy shit balls was it huge. Ivy spun around in that place atleast ten times. It was HUGE!

Ivy yawned as her arms stretched out before her. Up into the air, fingers clenched and unclenched, she rolled all the tired muscles back to life. It was… nice? Oh! Yes, so damn nice. Could she say damn? Was he a stickler for curse words? Daddy was, he was always furious when she would curse. Maybe Cobblepot wouldn’t be so demanding. He didn’t seem the type.

Then again, what would she know? Ivy looked down to the silky fabric that was wrapped around her. The nightgown was ancient, it had sleeves and a neck tie and everything, but atleast Cobblepot kept the estate at frigged constantly. Which was another thing she couldn’t believe. Her eyes scanned the room before her. Possibly the size of her parents apartment. The bed was the size of her kitchen, atleast. She spread all over it just to make sure it was real. Ivy was bubbling with joy as she flipped up the sheets and nearly flew as she launched out of the bed. It was high up.

It made her feel like a princess. Arms out, she spun once, just enjoying the way her nightgown flew out around her. Oswald personally folded and made hand stitches on the skirt of her gown so it fit her small frame. He didn’t cut it off, saying that when she was bigger, she would need more room. She wasn’t sure if he meant fat or boobs or just tall. She hoped the last one. Ivy was too young for bras, atleast that’s what her mother kept saying. And she was too underfed for fat. Mommy used to stash her some extra food in hopes of keeping her tummy from grumbling at school.

But the last few months on her own, she really learned what the word hungry meant. 

Ivy moved away from the bed towards the door. The bathroom was in the hall, but she was the only one who would use it. Cobblepot told her that only the two of them would actually live in the estate. Cobblepot had the master suite, but she had the princess suite, as he said. It was… almost… a little too much.

Ivy didn’t know what to do with all of this luck had just smacked her right in her front teeth. What the hell was she supposed to do? Did he really want kids or was he just buttering her up to die? Her heart and stomach sank at the thought. Could this be a cruel joke? Was the head of the gotham mob going to hurt her? Ivy clenched up tight as she leaned against the door of the bathroom. Unable to move, unable to do anything.

“Oh… you … you must be the child.” 

Ivy yelped. Actually jumped in her bones as she whirled to see who had spoken. Holy fucking shit man! Her head would really get her in trouble with all these curse words. Cobblepot didn’t seem the type to make her eat soap. But then again, she had no idea. So best not to curse with soap nearby… or curse at all… outloud… ever.

“I apologize, I forget my stealth.” The man chuckled. He was a man, and man was he creepy. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to the male near her. He was hairless, dressed in all black, big boots, even bigger gun. Her eyebrows shot up high, unable to speak for a moment as she backed up from the man. “I’m not here to hurt you, silly child, I was merely looking for my flesh eating tarantula… have you seen it?”

“Fle-fle-flesh eating?.... Tarantula?” Her mouth dropped open as she nearly soaked herself through right then and there.

“Zsasz! Seriously! Leave the girl be, she’s like… nine.” Ivy sighed in relief at the sight of Butch. The man dubbed Zsasz grinned very cat like at her. Kneeling down, he got right on her eye level. Ivy didn’t look away, but didn’t challenge him at all. A trick she learned for her father… from her mother. Unfortunately. Ivy curled inwardly as he stared her down. 

“You have nothing to fear from me, Miss Ivy… I promise.” He whispered softly. His cat like grin was gone and soon replaced with a solemn look. He looked peaceful, if it was at all possible for this man. Ivy watched in shock as he placed a small poke on her nose from the tip of his gloved finger. Then he was up and gone past her like nothing happened. Barely able to move and too timid to speak, she stood there for a moment.

“Hey kid… you alright?” She looked up from the spot. Butch stood just a few feet from her with an odd sort of concerned look on his face. 

“I’m not here to die… am I?” She whispered.

Butch’s face lit up with humor as he shook his head. “Why in the world would you think that?”

“Life’s never this good.” She blurted out. The light and laugh on his face was gone with her words. His eyes watched her as she turned to the door again. Small hands looked even smaller against the large knob as she turned it slowly. 

“Kid, you’re not here to die. The Boss wants a kid.” Butch’s words were warm against her skin. Smiling softly, she looked up from the door at him. 

“Good, cause that garden needs some work and I doubt hairless wonder knows anything about herbs!” She spoke with such cheek, her toothy grin lighting up her whole face.

“I heard that Miss Ivy!” The whole hall went silent with Mr. Zsasz’s words bouncing off the walls. Ivy’s eyes as big as dinner plates. Butch and Ivy shared an exchanged glance before rushing off. Butch down the hall and Ivy into the bathroom. 

Just as she had the night before, Ivy brushed her teeth, stripped of her clothing, and hopped in the shower. Ivy would have usually thought that her one shower was enough. But here she didn’t have to worry about the water bill. Here she didn’t have to worry about keeping a water bottle near the sink to brush her teeth with, or even to wash her hands with. So she took advantage of it. Scrubbing every inch of her skin, washing her hair till it felt soft, not just a quick douse and scrub. She took her time and felt clean coming out. Oh so clean. Even the towels smelt so good. 

Holding the towel close, Ivy ducked her head out of the bathroom. Gown in hand, towel ten times her size and wrapped around her, she scurried to her room. Ivy nearly toppled over when she found clothing set on her bed and a note. 

“Ivy, I took the liberty of having clothes brought for you. We’re going shopping later so I hope they’re comfy enough as is. Come downstairs as soon as you’re dressed. -O.C.” She read outloud before setting the note down. Within moments she was dressed in jeans, a size too big but they had a belt and she’d fit in them comfortably enough, a pair of ordinary socks and plain blue sneakers, a green t-shirt, nothing too flashy. She would hope he didn’t mind her changing her color scheme and clothing later, but the clothes were welcome change from the clothes she’d been wearing. 

Ivy maneuvered her way downstairs after dressing. The estate wasn’t a maze, thankfully, and rather easily laid out. She also just followed the smell of toast and butter. It filled her nose. Ivy’s stomach growled loudly, like she hadn’t had a large dinner the night before. Granted, they stopped by a restaurant that Oswald owned and she had far more chicken and pasta than she ever thought possible. Ivy stuck her head around the swinging doors and found Oswald. He was perched at the counter, sipping from a glass lighly and looking over a paper.

“Good… morning.” She whispered. Daddy had always been a horrid morning person. Attempting to be quiet and never speaking above a certain level was always necessary.

“You don’t have to whisper, Ivy, Come, eat.” he waved, not even looking up as he continued to flip through his paper, switching his legs that were crossed on the stool he sat on. His suit looked too clean and pressed, for her to only be wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They were obviously brand new, off the shelf, but she didn’t look like he did. 

“What’s… what’s up?” She asked louder this time. Ivy clambered up onto the stool. She held still as he moved a plate and glass towards her. Only that flinch melted away as she smelt what it was before her and saw the juice. It looked… amazing. 

“I always try to keep up to date with publications of today, it’s part of the job.” He spoke. This time he did look up at her. Ivy smiled as he looked down at her so kindly. Like her mother. Such warm looks and soft smiles, only there if you watched. He reached over and fixed one of her slightly damp tendrils of hair. “I hope everything is alright with your room.”

“Are you kidding? It’s the size of my house!”

Oswald smirked and nodded slowly. “Excellent, I hope you slept well.”

“Uh… well… actually…” She looked to her juice. Her fingers played with the droplets that fell down the glass. “About that… it’s really quiet in there. I’m used to noise. Like a lot. It’s really… really… silent.”

She grimaced, ready for him to call her ungrateful. To call her spoiled after just one day. To ruin all the good. To smash it to pieces and make reality sink back in. 

“Oh? Would you rather I find you a noise maker? Or I have a crackly music player lying around somewhere. I could have it put in there so you can play one records softly…” He suggested with a swig of his juice. Ivy relaxed and nodded. 

“That could work… but… what’s a record?” She cocked her head to the side. Oswald snickered and shook his head. “Is that old people speak for something?”

“Ouch, and yes.” He laughed. “Go on, eat… I’ll have it moved there later, you can see this old people thing later.”

Ivy grinned with all her teeth at him as she turned to dig into the plate of food. Ivy not only found out what Eggs on toast was, but found it was utterly delicious and filling. Her stomach stopped growling all together, which was a surprize. Then they were up and out of the house in a whirl. Cobblepot had them in a car, Butch was not driving this time. Ivy watched the city through her window, remembering every instance of watching big cars like this pass by her on the street. A street urchin, riff raff, dirty little rat on the street.

“Cobblepot?” She blurted out. 

“Pepper?” He retorted with a sly look. 

“Oswald,” she rephrased with more thought to her tone. 

“Yes Ivy?”

“Is there… is there a way we could…” She trailed off as she looked back out the window. “Nevermind.”

Oswald didn’t pry, he didn’t make her speak up or quit her mumbling. Ivy relaxed against the plush seats and found that it was easy. To sit there. Oswald didn’t ask her stupid questions like her social worker used to, or pry into her family like the cops did. He sat there, reading the paper still. Curiosity hit her and she slid across the back seat to see the paper he was looking over. He merely laid it more flat for her to pry over it. 

“Anything interesting?”

“To me or to you?” He asked.

“Both?” She looked up at him with confusion.

“To me, Jim Gordon was just hailed for a grand police job on a case. The papers are calling him a local hero.” Oswald stated with a wicked look.

“And why is that interesting?” Ivy cocked her head. 

“Because the case he cracked was a cold case he couldn’t have even touched without my help. He not only did me a favor, but now, he has more sway in the public eye so if I need him again.” Oswald grinned. “But for you… um… the weather looks nice.”

Ivy let out a snort and rolled her eyes. “Your news sounded more fun.”

Oswald smiled down at her, only to look back up and motion towards the door. Ivy jumped towards it and found they were there. She slid out of the car swiftly. Ivy and Oswald were at a relatively well known children’s department store. The shopping wasn’t memorable. Mostly Oswald telling the clerk that they needed a good portion of basic clothing, tops, pants, two more pairs of shoes, and a few more formal things. The lady then asked Ivy what she liked to wear, what size she was, and what colors she wore. 

Five sweaters, three long sleeve shirts, four blouses, atleast 13 camisoles, two t-shirts, seven leggings, four jeans, pair of mary-janes and a pair of flats later, they were just about to check out when the clerk brought up a dress. “You said formal, right?”

Ivy flinched internally, because the dress was… well… damn fluffy. Ivy wasn’t one for dresses. Mostly because she never got to wear them really. But also, she wasn’t-it didn’t look-how could she-

“Do you have anything more floral?” Oswald asked. 

“Do i? Hold on.” Within moments the female was back, two of them weren’t at all adorable, but there was one. It had flowy sleeves and flowers down the side and a ribbon around the middle that was meant to be tied in a bow. “And this one comes with a flower crown.”

“That one!” Ivy blurted out, not even realizing it. 

“We’ll take that one, then.” Oswald chuckled. Ivy looked up at him worried, but stopped when she saw the softness on his face. Her mother would like Oswald… Ivy liked him. He was grand. Even if he didn’t buy her clothes or let her stay in a huge place. It was the smile he gave her, how he treated her… like a human. Which wasn’t an easy thing to do apparently.

Ivy didn’t even touch the dress yet to know it felt great. Then she held it in her hands and she hugged it tight. “It’s perfect.” 

“I’m glad you think so… because I’m having a large dinner with friends later this week and it’s a formal event.” He stated. “Now… Ivy, we need to talk about a few things when it comes to my work.”

“What happens in the house, stays in the house?” She perked up with a toothy grin.

“See, I knew you were smart.” He laughed as the driver of the car gathered up all their bags. Ivy blushed hard, making her freckles almost disappear for a moment as she walked as close to him as possible. “Another thing, along with that is, if you hear anyone talking about me while I’m not around…”

“I report to you?” She asked.

“Only if you think it’s important.” He added. His waddle didn’t even kill the walking pace, as she was small and had small legs. She could keep up with him and he was not having to rush to stay with her. 

“Got it. Keep secrets, rat on others.” She nodded, only making Oswald laugh more. He stopped by the car and turned to her. 

“And last thing-”

“Oswald?” The two of them pivoted to the detective just a few feet away with a look of utter disbelief on his face. “What are you doing with Ivy Pepper?”

“Jim, I’m-”

“He’s my foster dad!” Ivy blurted out with a wicked smirk on her face. “Since you shot my real one.”

Oswald’s eyebrows went straight up with surprize at the cool, smooth, cunning delivery of those words. He didn’t know what to say, he was actually impressed. She was … more like him than he thought. 

“Ivy, … is he really?”

“Actually… yes, I am.” Oswald replied smoothly. “Are you still coming to dinner on friday? Ivy would love to see you there, wouldn’t you darling?”

“Of course!” Ivy piped up, actually taking the hand of Oswald’s as she hoisted herself up into the car.

“I’ll be there.” Jim growled.

“Most excellent. Well, we have to dash. See you soon, old friend.”


	3. Piano Keys and Basil Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald just can’t shake this ick. Jim said he wasn’t a good fit for Ivy, that he would harm her more than help! oswald can’t shake the horrible voices in his head that agree with Jim. Thankfully, Edward showed up just in time to remind him of how good he really is for Ivy. Ivy and Victor seem to have formed an alliance… to which Oswald is sure is up to no good.

Chapter Three:

Oswald sat at the piano, his fingers halted over the keys. Frozen. He was unable to make them move. Unable to even pray to the skies above that they move. Because his heart and mind were also frozen. He usually played piano to ease his heart ache, to cry for his mother. Yet, today when he went to play, the sadness and heart ache seemed off. More angered than sad. The piano just wouldn’t play. It was… infuriating. He snatched up his wine glass and took a harsh swig. The metallic taste washed over his tongue and he nearly spat the wine back out. Now his wine tasted rotten as well. What was going on?  


Then he realized why his mind, why his heart, why his favorite wine, were rotten… Jim Gordon. He came over this morning up in a tiff. How dare Oswald foster this child, she needed real parents. Oswald was a real parent? Did he not offer her shelter? Put clothes on her back? Feed her, not even just force someone else to feed this child? Ivy was his child now, official or not, she was his child. He took this seriously!  


So when Jim accused him of not taking this seriously, of manipulating the girl for his own selfish gain, he was furious. The seething anger had seemed to fade, but the ick of the situation stayed with him even after he had Jim escorted off his property.  


“They said I would find you in here.” Oswald was rattled from his thoughts by the cheerful voice of Edward Nygma. The man was far too happy for Oswald right now. But anyone but Jim was welcome right now.  


“I was… attempting to soothe an itch, my friend.” Oswald huffed. He took his wine glass and leaned over towards the closest plant. With a soft splash, he poured his glass down into the foliage and set the glass away from the piano. Edward shuffled in and shut the door behind him in one swoop of his lanky body. Oswald was often jealous of the rather tall, skinny, spry man. Only for his body. Edward had a fine… Oswald stopped himself at that thought.  


“Itching to escape, from a dark and drafty place, gone in the blink of an eye, blessed and float on by… What am I?” Edward grinned wickedly as he bound up to the side of the piano.  


“I’m no-”  


“A sneeze” He answered. Oswald rolled his eyes. It had once been annoying to hear all the constant riddles and puns. But now… they were … oddly soothing. They were who Edward was, they were apart of the man, just like his soul but more tangible. Edward leaned over the piano to look into Oswald’s face. “Are you alright?”  


“I confess, I do not much feel like myself.” Oswald groaned as he slid from the piano bench. His fingers slid across the frosty ivory keys. The taller male cocked his head to the right. It was obvious that Edward was looking for a more medical reason for Oswald’s poor mood. Not ... emotional. When did Oswald become such a fool. To be easily hurt by just one man.  


A man that shouldn’t have as much sway over his heart as Jim Gordon did. He really shouldn’t have done what he did those few months ago. Maybe then he wouldn’t be in the pickle he was now. Though, there was no fixing it. Damage is done. He should just try to move on.  
Oswald limped a bit as he staggered from the piano. “It’s not an illness, Nygma.”  


“Then what is it?” Edward scoffed. Oswald should have seen that coming. Edward was analytical, logical, humorous of course, but rigid in his spine and reasoning. He was not like Edward, driven by his emotions. He may at times snap because of them, but his choices were careful thought through and never the receiving end of a feeling deep in his chest.  
“Ivy.” He whispered as he turned to Edward. “I want to be the parent she needs but I’m suddenly… doubting every choice I’ve made.”  


“So the rumors are true… you adopted!”  


“I’m technically fostering her, until the paperwork is in order. But I fully intend to adopt her if she would allow me.” Oswald sighed as he sank into a plush chair. His hands rest in his lap and head against the back of the chair.  


“What could you possibly have done so soon to doubt your prowess?” Edward teased. He was not a smooth man, not an intimidating force like Oswald. Which is why his eager look and questioning face was endearing to Oswald. It was much like his mother’s, Though Edward was nothing like his mother, except for their ruthlessness they shared. His mother once had the neighbors arrested on suspicion of child porn and the such when Oswald was little because the father called her a nasty word in front of Oswald. They didn’t find pornography on the computer, but did find something in the house… because he never saw them after that. Ever.  


Edward was like his mother in that sense. Ruthless. Ivy was much like them as well. Ruthless. Cunning. It was rather surprizing.  


“It wasn’t me, but Jim Gordon.” Oswald scowled darkly.  


Edward seemed to huff and roll his eyes. Oswald didn’t put much thought as to why. Edward and Jim had not been friends as of late. He didn’t pry… yet. But he made a mental note to pry into it at a later date.  


“What does Jim know about any sort of relationship? Or being a father?” Edward groaned.  


“He thinks I’m going to harm her.”  


“Do you intend to make her into a stew? To send her out with a gun?” Edward asked with his hands folded in his lap.  


“Of course not!” Oswald snapped.  


“Then don’t listen to Jim.” Edward shrugged. “Easy as that, now.. Where is Ivy? I didn’t see her when I came in.”  


That’s when the door to the study creaked open. The two men turned to look and found the smaller girl. She was in a pair of soft leggings and a soft sweater, her hair in a curly bun on her head. “I may have been snooping.”  


Oswald let out a bark of a laugh as he waved for her to come towards him. Ivy crept inside. Edward was watching her walked, as if analyzing her. Then with a bright smile, he put out his hand to Ivy. She shook it, much to Oswalds joy, she smiled back at him. “You must be the riddle guy Butch talks about.”  


Edward sputtered into a laugh. “Riddle guy?” He cackled.  


“Ivy, this is Edward Nygma.” Oswald motioned for her to sit. He watched her take the large chair next to his. She was tiny compared to the furniture. She crossed her legs and folded her hands into her lap.  


“Does anyone ever call you enygma?” She cocked her head to the side. Edward broke into a wild grin as he beamed to Oswald.  


“She’s fantastic!” He was beyond pleased with himself. Oswald was actually tickled pink by this. He chuckled to himself as Edward made small chatter with Ivy. About his work at the GCPD, his name, child appropriate riddles. Oswald took a back seat to their conversation, opting to watch it instead. Ivy was happy, the look on her face said it all. That’s all he wanted. Was to see her happy. And if that made him a bad parent… if that made him not worthy. Then he would be the best worst parent ever. Oswald then sat up straight in his chair and caught Ivy’s hand in his.  


“Ivy, would you like to show Edward your greenhouse? I bet he has extensive random facts for you.”  


Ivy lit up. “Oh would I! I have hundreds, I’ve identified them all too… Oswald are you coming?”  


“Of course.” Oswald smiled and stood. He followed the two towards the greenhouse. It was a nice moment, almost heart warming to see Edward bending to hear Ivy speak about everything she had in the greenhouse. Oswald couldn’t help but smile at the way Edward encouraged her to talk more about it, and engaged her in what he did know. A warmth Oswald hadn’t felt all day filled him and it was… because of them both.  


“Edward.” Oswald blurted out. The male looked up with sparkling eyes, full of wonder and mischief, “Are you staying for dinner?”  
“Am I cooking?” He asked with a wild smirk.  


“Would you?”  


“Of course! I can whip up something… what kind of herbs do you have Ivy?”  


“Oh! I have…. Basil, parsley, thyme, mint… a few others.”  


“Who is craving some home made spaghetti?” Edward grinned from ear to ear.  


“I would kill for home-made Spaghetti.” Oswald snickered, seeing the twinkle in Ed’s eyes as they finally reached the greenhouse.  


“Oh! So that’s what the red sauce is made out of, it makes so much sense now!” Ivy laughed as she walked inside. Oswald shot his eyebrows up as he and Ed exchanged a look at the door.  


“She’s clearly joking.” Edward laughed nervously.  


“Does that make me a bad influence?” Oswald Whispered.  
“No! Of course not, she’ll just end up like us. I like us.” Edward grinned. Oswald rolled his eyes and motioned for Edward to walk inside the green house. Oswald took off his outer coat and hung it on the door, rolled up his sleeves, and walked inside. No need to sweat through his suit. He stood just to the left of Ivy as she pointed and chirped about her plants. Edward knelt down to help pick some basil and parsley, some thyme and others to put in the food.  


Would she end up like him?  


She had definitely grown out of her shell in his presence. Her humor came out and she was along the same lines as his humor, dark and sarcastic at times. She still had childish humor too, but for the most she was like him. Oswald just didn’t know if he wanted her to grow up like him. A mob boss, death and blood on his hands, no guilt or regret for taking life. It suddenly seemed so much worse with her.  


But if she were like him, she’d stay like him. A fighter, a survivor. She would never give up. It was the first rule to staying alive. In a city like Gotham, if you gave up, you gave in. You signed your death wish in your own blood.  


He didn’t want her to ever suffer like he had.  


But suffering was inevitable.  


Especially as the news of her mother’s death was still looming over his head. How in the world was he to tell her? He knew! He had to say it, before anyone else. She was still hoping her mother would come back and he couldn’t crush that. It was precious to her very heart. It would harm him just to utter the words. The way he imagined her face would be.  


Maybe at the dinner on friday he could convince Jim he was doing a good job. Then He could get Jim to look into the murder. Solve it before Oswald told her. So that way she had closure and could heal better. She would be okay… he just had to be gentle with this, strategic, to ensure the least amount of heartbreak on her.  


He caught her eyes as she looked up to him. Oswald smiled down at her and took the offered herbs from her hands. She sent them to go put them in the kitchen so she could finish watering. Then she would join them so that Edward could teach her how to make spaghetti. It stung to hear the words ‘so I can show mommy when she gets back.’  
Oswald was in the kitchen with Edward, watching the male wash them off when the words fell off his lips. “Her mother was murdered.”  


“What!” Edward snapped.  


“They didn’t tell her, and I want to make it at the right time.” He whispered.  


“Oswald….” Edward stopped as he looked to Oswald. The raven haired one was staring at the door. Ensuring that Ivy did not walk in while they were discussing it. He could still hear the hiss of the hose down across the house in the green house. “I will look into it.”  


“I was going to get Jim to solve the case.” Oswald confessed.  


“He won’t.” Edward huffed, going back to his leaves.  


“Are… are you… angry at Gordon? Ed?” Oswald asked, cocking his head to look at the taller man in the eyes.  


“Of course not, merely… jealous of your pride in his work, when I have much better work ethic.” Edward stated with a sour look on his face. Oswald smirked as he pushed himself up against the counter, catching Edward’s eye.  


“I didn’t mean to upset you Friend-”  


“I’m not upset-”  


“Edward… I would be honored if you looked into it.” Oswald whispered. He reached out and touched Edward’s arm. A soft look graced Edward’s sharper features, making him more… kind. He was always easy on the eyes, but now, Edward was kind on the eyes. Oswald slowly took his hand back. “I hadn’t meant to get you involved in it. You’re already in a spot for being my friend. I did not want your job in jeopardy because of me.”  


Edward smiled shyly, ducking his head to finish putting the plants on the plate to dry. “I don’t mind…”  


Oswald reached out and took Edward’s arm again. Glasses and kind eyes caught Oswald by surprize. It was that warm feeling again. Threatening to catch his chest on fire, he took his hand back and tucked his hands away into his pants pocket. “Thank you.”  


“Oswald?” He jumped a bit in his skin as he saw Ivy at the door with not only dirt on her sweater, but Victor Zsasz leaned against the doorframe.  


“Yes, Ivy?” He asked with a nervous laugh. As if he had been caught doing something. As if he had been doing something.  


“I’m going to change for dinner, don’t let Edward start without me.” She was brimming with light as she bounced back and headed towards the stairs. Victor was smirking, his face full of mischief as he pushed off the door and seemed to follow Ivy towards the stairs.  


“I wonder what they’re up to?” Edward pipped in.  
“Nothing good, I imagine… it is Zsasz.”


	4. Scrap booking villains and Party plans

Chapter four:

Ivy was certain, the best thing about Victor Zsasz, was his oddness. Victor had walked into the green house expecting to see Oswald there. Ivy was covered in plants, staring up at him. He took them up swiftly and gracefully, and motioned for her to lead the way. He asked where Oswald was and when she spoke up about him being with Edward in the kitchen, the grin on his face told her everything. Butch spoke about how Victor’s smile was so wicked and sickening, but the more he showed it, the better she knew. His smile wasn’t sickening. Just odd.

Ivy was odd. 

Sitting on her bed, she was cutting out pictures in magazines, letters, and shapes to decorate a scrapbook that Oswald had given her. He meant for her to flatten and dry out plants, but she liked the scrapbook format of it to put the name of plants on it, model’s facial expressions, make it pop. It made it more fun to look at. Her glue stick was promptly pressed between her teeth, as she worked the scissors precisely. She didn’t want to cut the model’s hair in a bad way. 

“So what is my mad genius’ plan,” Victor purred from the foot of the bed. He was flattened on his belly, pressing plants between books. His Zsaszettes, much like him, were odd. It only took a day of Ivy being around Zsasz for them to notice. Amber, the black skinned beauty, was sitting criss crossed on the floor with a magazine of her own. Kris, the cut you if you touched it jawline and pearly eyed, was perched like a cat on her dresser with her own plants, hanging to dry. 

“I was thinking… date night.” Ivy took out the glue stick, thankfully capped, from her mouth. She set it down to smile at Zsasz. Zsasz gracefully rolled to his side and cocked his hairless brow at her. 

“And how do we enact such a thing?” His lips twitched with entertainment. Ivy had told him she wanted Oswald to be happy. She wanted to find someone to love Oswald, like mommy had loved daddy. But… like … not as punchy. More lovey. More dovey. More gross. She wanted to see Oswald’s eyes sparkle like her mother’s used to. To see him dance like a fool in the music room with Edward, she liked the idea of them. No. Scratch that. LOVED the idea of them. Edward was smart, beyond smart, and he was pretty. Tall, thin, pretty, and weird. Everything Oswald needed. 

Besides, when her mother came back, who would keep Oswald company until she came to visit. No, she needed them to fall in love before her mommy came back for her.

“Well, the giant dinner is tonight. I say, we make stupid Gordon look so bad, that all Oswald wants to do is have nothing to do with him. Then, while that’s going on, the zsaszette’s slip Edward the idea that he should take Oswald out to desert or early breakfast to make up for his ruined evening. It’ll be perfect.” Ivy grinned widely. Amber perked her head up, with one look to Ivy she turned to look at Kris. 

“Oh, I think we could handle that.” Amber chuckled evilly, Kris rubbing her hands maliciously. Ivy liked their evil laugh. It was fun and inviting. Victor was rubbing his chin. As if he was thinking like a movie villain.

“I think that would do quite nicely.” He snickered.

Ivy wiggled her brows at him before ducking her head to glue the model, cut perfectly out of the magazine. She was pressing it down when she heard footsteps down the hall. Victor Zsasz gracefully rolled back to his previous position. Amber went back to cutting and Kris was back to hanging and drying plants. The door to her room slowly creaked open.

“Ivy… darling-Victor… what are you doing in here?” Oswald stopped in the doorway, Butch directly behind him. Victor looked up nonchalantly. 

“We’re scrapbooking.” He shrugged, before he pulling out the flattened and dried flower. After it was exchanged to Ivy, who began to glue it down and press it to the paper, he took another one. Ivy looked up innocently, smiling to Oswald. 

“Yeah, they wanted to help.” Ivy added. Then she waved for Oswald to come in. Butch promptly stayed in the doorway, wary of the group of assassin’s lain across the room. Like they were a couple of lazy house cats. It tickled Ivy pink to see Butch eye Victor lazily press a leaf between books and tap his fingers to a beat in his head on the back of books. “Is that alright?”

“Of course, I would never want you to feel like you can’t ask for assistance from anyone with anything.” Oswald stated, “But…. Victor?”

Victor perked up his head in Oswald’s direction.

“He’s a good accomplice, as are Amber and Kris. They’re very precise cutters and dryers.” Ivy giggled. Victor winked at Oswald before going back to his task. Oswald wasn’t as much concerned with how comfortable Victor was doing Ivy’s bidding. That made him proud that Ivy so easily was able to command his minions. He had said it to Ivy’s face. She knew all too well why he was concerned. Ivy had little girl ambitions and activities that she liked to do. Victor was an assassin, that was never hidden from her. Both had been upfront with Victor’s work, and enjoyment of his job. So why would he easily be so amused to scrapbook plants? Why would he sit down and have tea with her and Oswald just yesterday after lunch. He even let her put a black bow tie on him to make him look more ‘fancy’ without as much more than a shrug. She poured tea in cute pink and green tea cups, made them clink their cups, and make small talk. Victor even ate and enjoyed her cookies she had set out for the party (Edwards recipe and assistance from the night before that). 

Ivy liked it. 

Ivy liked that Victor couldn’t care less about what activities she wanted to do. She liked that Butch would hoist her up to sit on his shoulders while he walked around the house. She liked when Edward came over and cooked dinner with her, then even showed her his super secret cookie recipe. She liked that Oswald sat her on the piano bench next to him last night in her pajamas and played her a song. 

She also loved listening to the whispering through the house. Who had been a traitor, who was worth their paycheck? Who was the next hit? What shipment was next. Oswald didn't’ hide anything from her, but he also didn’t include her. If she asked, he’d say. If she didn’t, he wouldn’t. Which was refreshing for a girl so used to adults hiding everything. She was young, not stupid. 

Oswald never treated her like a dumb kid. He treated her like a young girl, and he treated her like she was a soft and gentle skinned person, but never dumb. Never dumb, never like she didn’t deserve anything, never like anything less than human. 

And Ivy liked it. 

“Well then, onto the next task then. The dinner will start in an hour. I was coming to see if you needed help getting into your dress?” He asked softly. Ivy smiled up at him. “No, I got it… except for the bow, you’ll have to tie it again. You’re good at them.” Oswald beamed and nodded. 

“I can do that. Well then, come on, Zsasz and Zsaszettes, Ivy needs to take a shower and get ready, you all can finish this craft tomorrow. Victor… I want you dressed for the party, girls if you don’t want to stay, you are free to go home.”

“Nah, Free food.” Kris grinned, sending a wink to Amber. The two of them nodded their head and slipped out the door. Butch shot backwards, eyeing the three of them, slither like snakes past him. Butch grimaced before sending a look inside towards Ivy.

“You sure you want to be friends with that guys?” He grimaced. 

“Yeah, they’re good… I can tell.” She grinned widely. Butch sighed and shrugged. Then he skulked off down the hall. Oswald was already in the closet, pulling out her dress and things. Stockings to go with it, the shoes, the flower crown. 

He set it out on the bed and looked at her. “Call me when you’re ready, I’ll be down the hall getting ready myself.”

And with that, he was gone to clean up. Ivy headed for the shower and bathed as quickly as possible. Brushing her hair and drying it with a towel to keep it from tangling but also to dry it faster. Then she left it be. She brushed her teeth, put on perfume, and toweled off. Most of the time she spent in her stockings and slip, just running her hands over the dress. The soft way it felt against her fingers, the way it sparkled, everything. She liked everything. 

Ivy had never had something this beautiful as hers. She almost let out a tear as she brushed her fingers under it to pull it on. Brushing out her hair from inside it, setting it on her smoothly and slipping into the mary-janes, she felt like a princess. She even spun once or twice to see it whirl around her. Ivy closed her eyes and swayed in the dress by herself. It made swishing sounds that filled her ears and heart. 

Then she held the ribbon and flower crown in her hand and walked towards Oswald's room. Ivy stood just outside his mostly open door. He was showered and cleaned, he was inside putting on his own tie. It was almost calming to watch him press and tie everything just so. He was so… precise. Like a dance. 

“I’m ready.” She chirped softly. Oswald’s face lit up as he turned to see her in the door.

“You look wonderful.” He cooed as he walked over. Ivy watched him flinch a bit when he went to bend down and her face fell. His leg. Oswald’s leg. She almost forgot for a second that he had a limp.

“Hold on, I have an idea!” She sang as she floated from the spot. She put her ribbon and crown on the bed before she clambered up onto the trunk at the end of his bed. Oswald watched her with such kind eyes. Ivy couldn’t help but notice his limp this time as he walked towards the bed. Taking up her flower crown, he brushed her hair into place with his hand and placed it on her head. The crown fell in tendrils with leaves and beads and ribbon down the back of her hair, making the red in her hair stand out. 

Then he took up the ribbon and slipped it around her. “Oswald?” She piped up.

“Ivy?” He answered as he began to set it perfect around her stomach. Watching him work the bow was calming every nerve in her body. This would be her first party. A party, an actual party. Not a football game her father invited his bad friends over with. Not a lunch with mommy and her friends who drank too much whine and complained about kids. A party. 

Dinner and dancing and more. 

“You… You want me to be at the party?”

“Of course, my darling rose bud. I’m throwing this party for a few reasons. To bring the family back in, to regroup and reissue boundries. To see old friends. To introduce you to all of them.” He looked up at her for a moment. “It would be silly for you not to attend.”

“But I’m a kid.” She murmured. Then with a more hurt tone, she hung her head. “I’m not even your kid.”

“Stop that nonsense right now.” Oswald stated firmly and Ivy jumped a bit in her skin. She looked up at him.

“What?”

“Have I ever said once you weren’t my kid?” He stated with a cocked brow.

“But I’m-”

“Ivy, until otherwise notified, you are and forever will be mine. You are apart of my family, even more so than the people here tonight. Offspring or not, you are family, Ivy, and don’t you ever think otherwise.” He stated and went right back to his work on the bow. Ivy followed his eyes to the bow. 

“Oswald?” a soft smile graced her lips. 

“Ivy?” He answered as his eyes flickered up to meet hers. His lips curled slightly into a smile. 

“I like being your family.” She whispered, her cheeks warm as she looked back down to her now completed bow.

“I like being your family too.” He smiled back as he stepped back. With a clap of his hands, he motioned for her to clamber down and stand before him. “And the princess bow is complete, ready to go meet your subjects?” He teased.

“Well, I’m not wearing this crown for nothing.” She teased with a wiggle of her brow.

“That’s my girl.” Oswald winked back.


	5. Jim Gordon is a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet yal thought I'd never come back? AHAHAHAHA.... yeah I fell off the face of the world for a bit, but I'm back and ... in love with writing again!

Chapter five:

Oswald was happy to report, everyone who had been invited showed up. Except for Jim Gordon. He was beyond happy to see Jim saw better of it than to show up. Ivy was already out in the dining room, sat in her chair to his right, chatting up Butch and Barbara, her face lit up in happiness and color. Barbara was with her, word for word, about her dress and the flowers and the flowers. Ivy was like a christmas tree, twinkling and grinning, beaming in the night. Barbara raised her wine glass and clinked it with Ivy’s. Ivy’s, however, full of sparkling apple cidar, unlike the pinot that was in Barbara’s glass. Butch was sat between them, his head turning every time one would speak, like a dog trying to keep up with the conversation.

“Oswald.” Oswald looked up to Edward Nygma as he settled down in his chair to his left. “I think they’re ready.”

Oswald grinned, pushing to stand. Everyone followed suit, the sound of chairs scraping against the hardwood. Well, except for Ivy’s, who was hoisted up to stand on her chair by Butch so she could see. 

“I would like to start a toast, to our family and how strong we will be-” The doors pushed opened and everyone shot their eyes towards it. Oswald’s body went on edge as he watched Jim Gordon step into the room, scowling and being guided in by Victor Zsasz. Zsasz pushed at Jim’s back and Jim stumbled in further into the room. He stopped at the end of the dinner table. Oswald looked to Victor who shrugged and pointed at Jim. 

Victor had not gone out to hunt him down. Jim must have been on the grounds. “So good of you to join us, Jim.”

Oswald didn’t miss the scowl on Edward’s face, and more the look and disgust on Ivy’s face. He raised his wine at Jim. Jim was offered a wine glass by the waiter of the room, but Jim merely stared down Oswald. One would think with everything Oswald had done for Jim, that he’d be less angry. That he’d be more receptive. 

“Hey Jim!” Barbara snickered, waving at him. “Long time, long fall.”

“Zip it Barbara.”

“Manners, Jim.” Oswald snapped. Everyone looked back to Oswald. He pulled on a fake smile as he tried not to down the wine right then and there. “This is a family dinner, by the way.”

“Charming.” Jim snarled. 

Oswald flinched a bit, pulling himself back together. Oswald cleared his throat and raised his glass again. “As I was saying, here’s to a strong year for an even stronger family. And let’s not idle too much… dig in.”

Plates were passed out around the table, full of food. Roasted chicken with herb butter and crispy chicken, a potato casserole, mixed vegetables cooked in spices that made Oswald’s nose light up in delight. He was happy to see Ivy was already invested in the food. Most of the recipe’s were his mothers, though tweaked with help of his chef, and it was nice to see her so happy. Ivy even ate the pennsylvania Dutch Babies that he made this morning. Something he figured she’d hate. 

“You’ve got an appetite on you.” Butch chuckled at Ivy.

“Food is life.” Ivy retorted after swallowing down her mouth full.

“Cheers to that.” Butch clinked glasses with Ivy, both throwing back a swig. Ivy turned in her chair and waved at a waiter. 

“Refill, please!” She raised her glass. The suited waiter brought up her sparkling cider, pouring it into her glass. Ivy let out a small whistle as she rubbed her hands together. “It’s good stuff.”

“I’m glad you’re fond of it.” Oswald laughed. He reached a hand over the table towards her. Ivy took his hand instantly, her smile wide as she looked up to him. For a moment it was peace, Ivy smiling up to him. As she pulled her hand back to dig back into her food. That moment died as someone cleared their throat from down the table. Oswald’s hair stood on edge, his teeth ground together. He looked down the table in a slow motion, seeing Jim with his eyebrows raised and stern look on his face. “Excuse me.”

Edward moved, as if to get up, but Oswald put his hand to Edward’s shoulder. “Please, stay and ensure the dinner is not ruined.”

Edward silently nodded and looked back to the table. Oswald caught Jim’s eyes before he turned from him and stormed out the side door. It was not long before he heard the sound of Jim’s thunderous steps behind him. Like a herd of clumsy elephants, Jim stormed up behind him. Oswald stopped in the foyer and whipped around to look at Jim in the eyes. 

“What do you want from me, Jim?” Oswald snapped darkly. 

“The truth!” Jim hissed, his hands out wide. “Why? Why all of this? Why is it necessary for you to meddle in everything!”

“That’s my job, Jim!” Oswald snapped. 

“No it’s not.” Jim whirled from Oswald, pacing three steps from Oswald, before he turned back and paced back to where he was. “First you have bugs put in the station, which is a felony, and anyone who said anything bad about me were arrested on chumped up charges I can’t get erased.”

“I’m sorry? I was under the belief that friends watch out for each other. But … wait… i forget, you don’t think of us as friends. I’m just someone you can use when it’s convenient for you!” Oswald hissed lowly, stepping up to Jim to shove Jim on the chest enough to force Jim to step back. “You don’t even pay back debts, and you attack my position as Ivy’s father.”

“We’re not friends, Oswald!” Jim barked, “You’re a kingpin and I’m a cop.”

“Then you’re not a very good cop.” Oswald shoved Jim again. He liked the way Jim’s face fell in horror as Oswald stepped up again. “Because all you do is get yourself in trouble and run into the fire. If you’re such a good cop, then go do your job and be done with me. But don’t look for any favors, don’t come here for any answers, don’t ask anything of me. Because the second we stop being friends is the second you become an enemy to me, Jim… and you don’t have enough friends to survive that, Jim Gordon.”

There was a moment of silence as Jim stepped back of his own accord from Oswald. He looked over Oswald, his eyebrows furrowed. Oswald hated that he liked how Jim looked, as if the cogs were turning. Jim looked like he were thinking over his words. In this moment, Jim looked beyond handsome, how his eyes watched over Oswald, taking in every inch of his face. That’s what shook Oswald to the core the most. 

“You never called.” Oswald whimpered, his voice cracking in his throat. “You never acknowledge what happened, and you keep coming back, acting like it never happened. But it happened, Jim Gordon. And you have to face it… or leave me alone. I can’t keep hoping-”

It came back like a flash of lighting. That night fell over Oswald’s mind like it did many nights. Oswald just got the club, he was still trying his best. Jim came in, just to ask a question. Oswald gave him a drink. That drink turned into a kiss. Something that seared his heart since. And yet, Jim never said a word. He kissed Oswald, then he was gone and the world began to spin again. Oswald thought he was over it. He thought he was free of the feelings. If he was going to be a kingpin, if he was going to be mayor, if he was going to be anything, he needed to let it go.

But Jim was like a bad cold, never truly gone.

Because Oswald felt Jim’s hands grip his jacket before he saw Jim pull him close. Oswald tasted Jim’s mouth before he realized what was going on. A storm brewed just beneath his skin as he savoured the kiss. Just for a moment. Until his senses came back and Oswald shoved Jim away. 

“Get out of my house.” Oswald hissed, his face scrunched up as tears threatened his composure. Jim stood, eyes blinking and face blank. One second too long, Oswald stared at Jim’s face. “VICTOR!”

“Got it Boss,” Victor was already in the room, hands around Jim and hoisting him like a sack of potatoes, before Oswald could reel himself back. Oswald took in a deep breath that rattled around in his bones as Victor struggled to toss Jim out the front door. It was when he straightened his jacket that he saw Ivy stood just outside the dining room door. She slowly tip-toed out into the room. Oswald trembled, his eyes on her as she stepped lightly towards him. It felt like ages till his perfect garden fairy was just before him.   
She stood just before him before she reached out and took Oswald’s hand. “Fuck him.”

“Excuse me?” Oswald blurted out, his body trembling as he looked over Ivy. 

“I said, Fuck him.” Ivy smiled up at Oswald. Ivy pulled his hand to her cheek where she nuzzled it and then put it to her forehead. “He’s an ass cop.”

Oswald broke out into a broken fit of laughter. He bent down to pull Ivy into a hug, closing his arms around her tightly. Ivy gripped onto him as tight as she could, burying her face into his neck. 

“You’re right… he is an ass cop.”

“Come back to dinner, Butch says foods still hot.”


	6. School?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy wants to help Oswald. To make him happy again... but how can she do that when he's so sad. Unfortunately... school is also coming up.

Chapter six:  
Ivy was unhappy to report that the entire dinner was ruined. Oswald was upset the rest of the night, snappy and otherwise unconsolable. Even after eating and drinking, he left everyone to go home and retired to his piano. Ivy sat in the lounge with him, sat upon the fainting couch as she watched him press into the keys. There was no Ed saving the day, no Victor and Ivy victory, and even Butch looked sad. It was just an upsetting night. Which weighed down on Ivy… she had wanted Detective Gordon to fuck up. She wanted Oswald to see he wasn’t worth the pain. Yet, it was much worse than that. Because Oswald stopped once to touch his lips, and there was more than loneliness as Ivy thought. It was pain… and heart ache.

Like the week Daddy was in prison for punching a police officer who told him to leave a bar. Mommy seemed so happy that time. She was bouncing around the house, free to speak and do. But the second he came home, then she saw it. Heart ache and pain. A different heart ache. Because Mr. Pepper… not daddy… Mr. Pepper came home and popped that free bubble of Mommy’s. 

Gordon popped the bubble that Oswald was living in. Only to expose the sadness and loneliness and aching within. Ivy frowned as she slid up off the couch and walked across the floor. In just her stockings, now shoes, her dress draped around her and licked at the ground. She stopped at the piano and looked up at Oswald. He stopped to look down at her. 

Ivy hoisted herself up onto the piano seat and sighed. “I can’t play.”

“That’s alright, little one. My mother taught me.” He stopped as he let out a sigh. “I apologize, Ivy, this night was supposed to be all about you.”

“Well… that’s okay… it’ went better than any birthday party i’ve ever had.” Ivy grinned up at Oswald, hoping to lift his spirits. 

“When is your birthday… Ivy?”

“That depends… what is today?” Ivy asked, looking around the room for any indication of what time it was. 

“Well, today is saturday, in august… Oh no, I apologize Ivy, I have completely failed you. I forgot to enroll you in school. I will have to fix that.”

“Public school?” Ivy blurted out, her head jerked back to look at him.

“Absolutely not. No child of mine will go to Gotham public schools… it is rather abdominal and full of children of people who are not friends of mine. No… I…” Oswald stopped and looked towards the piano keys. He smiled before putting an arm around Ivy and pulling her in close. “I know a young man, about your age, who would know what the best school to go to is. I suppose you know Bruce Wayne?”

“You know The Waynes?” Ivy’s eyebrows shot up. Then she pouted a bit, “The police said my… Mr. Pepper was the one who killed Bruce’s parents.”

“Yes… they did. But, I believe your father’s death was good for you, was it not?” Oswald looked down at Ivy. 

“Yes, it was… good for Mommy and me.” Ivy whispered. “I don’t trust the waynes… or the police.”

“Then, why don’t we arrange a play date of sorts. The best way to keep an eye on those we don’t trust… is to keep them within arms length.” Oswald smiled, rubbing her arm warmly. 

“I guess... “ Ivy’s face lit up in a wide smirk, “Plus… It’ll fuck with Jim Gordon!”

Oswald’s eyebrows shot up as Ivy brightened before him. “I… I believe you’re right.”

“Two birds…” Ivy snickered. 

“One stone…” Oswald leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t you go get washed up and dressed for bed. I will be up in just a moment.”

Ivy wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense, not sure how to react as she hugged him close to her, nuzzling her face against him. Then she shoved herself off the piano seat and skipped across the room. Holding up her dress, she grinned to herself. Maybe she could fix Oswald after all. Make him happy. She would work on Edward and Oswald, but first, she would ruin Jim Gordon. 

No one messes with Ivy’s family… not after she finally got one.

Ivy wasn’t exactly keen on going to school, but she knew better than to fight. All parents, all adults stressed school. Saying it was good for you, that you needed to learn. Ivy didn’t exactly agree, but she wouldn’t hate it. School wasn’t hard for Ivy, she actually liked learning new things. Science was her favorite. 

Ivy stripped of the dress and stockings, making sure to hang them up. Then she placed her flower crown upon the side table in her room. Ivy brushed out her hair and pulled on a night-gown. It was green with flower print all the way down it. They reminded her of old time curtains which made her giggle. Which is exactly why she asked Oswald to get these instead of a more soft and less obnoxious gown. Ivy was pulling back her sheets, fluffing her pillows when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” she chirped. Ivy furrowed her brows when she saw Edward Nygma duck his head inside. “Hey Ed!”

“Ivy, have you seen Oswald?”

“He’s supposed to come up and tuck me in… I thought you left?” Ivy cocked her head. Edward opened the door more as Ivy jumped up into the plush bed and tucked her toes under the covers. 

“I did… but I came back.” Edward shuffled a bit. 

“Well, be useful then… tell me a story.” Ivy snarked, smiling as she saw the confusion on Edward’s face. “Or… tell me about work, working with bodies and stuff.”

“Well, if you insist.” Edward chuckled a bit, stepping inside. Ivy pulled the blankets up around her, snuggling down in them as Edward perched upon the side of the bed. “Well, the last case I worked, was … oh yes, it was the crime scene of Christopher Dylans.”

Ivy was wrapped up in Edward’s words. He was lost in the story of the crime scene, telling her about the particles. His face was like a lightbulb, glowing in the room as he spoke of finding hairs and this and that. It wasn’t till he was a good ten minutes into the story that Ivy heard Oswald’s footsteps along the hall. She looked up to see him in the doorway, smiling in. 

“Ed, my friend, what are you doing here?” Oswald leaned himself against the doorframe. 

“I wanted to ensure you were doing alright.” Edward halted in his story to blurt his words to Oswald. Oswald smiled before looking to Ivy. 

“Well, let us let Ivy go to sleep… we have a busy day tomorrow.” Oswald limped inside. Ivy grinned to herself as Oswald came around to the side of the bed. 

“Busy day?” Edward cocked a brow up. 

“Oswalds making me make friends.” Ivy grumbled.

“Oh? With who?” Edward looked up to Oswald with inquiry.

“Bruce Wayne.” Edward’s face exploded with questions but Oswald cut them off by pressing a kiss to Ivy’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, Ivy.” He stood and motioned for Edward to follow him. Edward did, like a puppy wanting a bone. Ivy wanted to get up and follow them, but the way Oswald shot a look back before turning off her light spoke volumes… she was to go to bed now...But how could she do that when more exciting stuff was happening?


	7. New friends and Allies

Chapter seven:

“Ivy Pepper?” Bruce Wayne blurted out, coughing out in surprize at the female at his door. Oswald Cobblepot was happy to report that neither Bruce nor his butler looked particularly happy to see him. Despite his calling this morning and saying he would be by, he knew they wished he hadn’t. The purpose of his call was to ensure the gates would open for him. The purpose of Ivy and Oswald being here was to gain friends. Friends, allies, companions, what have you, but Oswald knew putting himself in the good graces of the Wayne family would send a message to a few certain people about his intentions. 

Oswald intended to run this city, and had no plans of stopping. With Bruce Wayne’s support, and his company soon to follow, any trying to turn the tables on his rule would be even more unlikely. 

“Hey-ya Brucey!” Ivy chirped, grinning as she stepped inside the door. Oswald was proud, to say the least, of Ivy’s choices leading up to this moment. She put on a pair of slacks with light silver pinstripes, a soft mint blouse over a silver camisole, the blouse decorated with silver flowers. Her beautiful red mane was pulled into a clean pony-tail with a silver ribbon bow. She even brought over a bag, two notebooks a few pens and pencils, and a book with her. Ivy was committed to doing this. Even if it were not for the reasons Oswald wanted her to be. 

Ivy wanted to hurt Jim Gordon. Oswald wanted her to be friends with Bruce for her future, for her continuation into this world the way she deserved- at the top. 

“Come in, Mr. Cobblepot.” Alfred motioned with his hand, watching the two pre-teens step inside already. Oswald was surprised to see both of them open the door, but was pleased they had. It made this exchange much easier. 

“I figured a playdate was in order.” Oswald grinned as he stood inside the doorway. Alfred shut the door behind him with a steel face. There was disdain behind that face. Oswald was good at seeing through masks. Plus, he believed no one could truly cover up certain emotions, especially if they had no motive to do so. 

“What for?” Alfred pressed. 

“Well, Mr. Bruce hasn’t yet gone back to school but I suspect he will be soon. And with everything that’s gone on, Ivy is preparing to go back. I thought what a better way to get her adjusted to going to a new school is to partner her up with someone whose been there and also could benefit. As their lives are not… too different.”  
Alfred furrowed his brows, following Cobblepot who followed the two pre-teens. Bruce spoke very little as he lead them into the library. Ivy, however, was being the most she could be. She spoke about Selena since she lost saw her, she spoke about moving in with Oswald, about having a garden all to herself, about learning to cook. Ivy lead the whole conversation as the group entered the library. Bruce stood awkwardly to the side as Ivy put her bag down upon the floor near a couch and took a good spin of the whole place. 

Oswald looked to Alfred with a smile. “Losing family can be hard, it’s a good thing they have us.”

“I hardly see the resemblance, Mr. Cobblepot.” Alfred cocked a brow, straightening out his back. Oswald let out a small laugh, fixing his own spine. If Alfred wanted to be snooty, that was his loss. Alfred was not the target of this encounter. 

“I get it,” Bruce spoke up. Ivy and Oswald turned to him swiftly. “We’re both orphans, about to go to the same school.”

“I’m not an orphan.” Ivy corrected. “My mother is still… looking for work.” Ivy turned from him, a huff in her shoulders as she walked up to the closest bookshelf and began to run her hands down the spines

The room went tense as Bruce cocked his head to the side. Oswald looked to Bruce with worry. Did he know the truth? Would he break the news right here and ruin everything? Oswald took a step towards Bruce, who in returned looked right at him. Bruce knew. Oswald shook his head, which only made Bruce’s face twist up in pity and worry himself. 

“Of course, but you were left on your own… much like me.” Bruce spoke out with a sigh as he stepped away from Oswald and walked towards Ivy. “Besides, I was not looking forward toward school.”

“I hate going to school, but I love to learn.” Ivy grinned. “They just sit you down, tell you what you can and can’t do, lecture you about shit they don’t care about-”

“Language, young lady.” Alfred barked, only sparking a soft giggle to fall from both Bruce’s and Ivy’s lips. 

“My bad monkey suit.” Ivy snickered, her hands now covering her lips to stifle her laughter. It did very little. Oswald smiled, warmed by the twinkle in her eyes as she looked back to Bruce. 

“His name is Alfred.” Bruce chuckled. 

“Children.” Alfred huffed under his breath. 

“So what’s your favorite subject?” Bruce piped up, bring the conversation back to Ivy. 

“Science. I love botany and biology the most.” Ivy answered, her arms now crossed, “What about you?”

“Science, but my interests are in engineering and criminal science.” Bruce shrugged, motioning to the books littering the coffee table. “As you can see.”

“Well, okay then mr. Smartie-pants, show me something.”  
Oswald smirked as he stepped up and took a seat in one of the plush seats. Ivy and Bruce sitting upon the floor with books in their laps, deep in conversation over this and that. Oswald watched with happiness as they seemed to bond right there. Over things they could see and couldn’t see. Ivy did more talking than Bruce, but that she was good at. She was snarky and Alfred often said ‘language’ but Bruce never seemed to flinch. 

This was going much better than Oswald anticipated, and that in itself was cause for celebration. 

“I can see you care for her.” Alfred broke Oswald’s concentration, sitting upon a chair near his. “But you hurt Master Bruce, or even think of it… I will have her ripped from your hands and put you six-feet under.”

Oswald broke out into a wide grin. “It’s a good thing, that I have no intention of losing my daughter.” 

Alfred straighten out in the chair. “Your daughter?”

“I’m already working on the paperwork… to fully adopt her.” Oswald leaned his chin upon one of his hands. “I just want it to be her choice, to have me sign it.”

Alfred was silent for the rest of the hour. Oswald kept his ears peeled, his eyes on the two of them as they fell into side conversations and gripping about school routines. Then it was right before they planned to leave, that Bruce said something that sparked Oswald’s interest. 

“This city could use a new hero.” Bruce muttered. 

“What about your detective guy… Gordon?” Ivy sneered. 

“Jim Gordon is a good man, but he’s not what Gotham needs…”

“Oh? And would you be the hero Gotham needs?” Oswald spoke, watching both pre-teens turn to look at him. 

“Maybe… one day.” Bruce laughed sheepishly, scratching behind his neck. 

“And maybe one day I’ll shoot plants from my hands.” Ivy snickered, punching him on the bicep. 

“Hey! And… if you ever do, remind me to never meet you in the garden.” The two broke out into mad laughter.


	8. Heart to Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last chapter was also an Oswald Chapter, but I kind of needed it to be Oswald again. Hope yal enjoy!!!

Chapter Eight:

Oswald sat at his desk, mulling over paperwork for the school. Alfred, though unwilling at first, gave him some advice on how to go about admitting her to the school. Bruce gave Ivy some of his own binders to look over the syllabi to see what the teachers were like and what they expected. His beautiful, surprising Ivy, lay on the couch in his office now, a binder open before her. She crashed about an hour ago, stuffed from a feast like dinner and the excitement of the day. Oswald spared a look to her, smiling at her again. Yesterday they went to see Bruce and Alfred, but today they spent the whole day out on the town. 

Oswald had some business to take care of, with the clubs and the restaurants, and his people. Ensuring borders, looking after a job Victor just finished, keeping some employees in the loop and watching others. Ivy tagged along the whole day, just happy to be included. Plus, he believed she enjoyed watching him work. There was something thrilling to her that she was under the king-pin of Gotham. That she, a child, was more trusted than some of his employees. 

Oswald put the paperwork away for the day, resigning himself to doing it later. “Butch!” He called out, careful not to stir Ivy. Butch’s footsteps were heard through the open door, obviously coming from the library. 

“Yeah boss?” Butch came around the door. 

“Help me get Ivy to bed, I don’t think the couch is very good for her spine.” Oswald and Butch shared a chuckle. Butch lumbered towards the couch and scooped the girl up. Oswald came around his desk and plucked the binder out of her lap. He her tools under his arms and followed Butch out of the office. They were just about to climb the stairs when the doors opened at the front. 

Oswald turned to see his guards motioning for Edward to walk inside. His face lit up upon seeing Oswald at the stairs. “Apologies, is it too late for a visit?”

“No, of course not friend. Merely Ivy’s bed time… wait for me in the kitchen.” Oswald spoke. It was the flutter in his chest, the way his face felt warm, just at Edward beaming and nearly skipping to the kitchen. A stone sank in his stomach as he watched Ed disappear behind doors. Oswald reminded himself of Ivy and hurried up the steps after Butch. 

A horrible notion fell in the back of his mind. That he was slightly, or maybe completely, in love with Edward. Was this a crush? Did he know the difference? Because the last person he felt this strongly for… broke his heart. The last person he felt this for, he found himself pinned against a door, kissing. They kissed for so long, hands tangled and bodies close. He could hear his heartbeat now, roaring in his ear, only deafened by the sounds of Jim’s breathing. Then Jim broke it and ran. Jim actually ran from Oswald and left him there. No breath, no clues, no answers, just a kiss that seared his brain and a heart beating at the speed of light. Then jim did worse than run. Oswald could forgive him for running without a word… but then Jim ignored him. He didn’t call, he didn’t speak, he just iced Oswald out. Even when Oswald came to his apartment, late at night with no one the wiser, to ask Jim what it meant… Jim took one look at him and told him to leave. 

Oswald never felt so heart broken. Oswald didn’t have the time to be heart broken, he couldn’t afford it. So could he afford Edward? Should his friend not want him. Should his best friend, his most trusted ally, not want anything to do with him… could he suffer that again?

Oswald pressed a kiss to sleeping Ivy’s forehead, placing her binders upon her bed side table. “Boss?”

“Butch?” Oswald turned toward the larger fellow in the room. Butch lingered at the doorway, looking down at the two of them. 

“Good night, Boss. See you in the morning.” And with that, Butch ducked out and walked down the hall and down the steps. Oswald knew Butch wouldn’t say anything, because he didn’t know anything. How he wished that Butch knew. Knew what was going on in his head. Knew what he was thinking of doing. That he would be like a movie minion, tell him some key piece of information that lead Oswald to the right answer. So as Oswald closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to the stairs, he tried to imagine what Butch would say if he was. 

The only answer he got was from his mother. That life was too short to worry about heartbreak. She spoke that about his father, multiple times. How she didn’t regret loving him, how she didn’t regret giving him her heart to break. 

Oswald burst into the kitchen at a faster speed than he intended and almost breathed a sigh of relief. Edward was sitting at the kitchen bar, a bottle of wine open before him. “Oswald, I figured wine was appropriate.”

“Wine is always appropriate.” Oswald chuckled, walking over. He took up the glass offered to him, wine in it. He took a long, slow sip, unable to stop his eyes at staring up at Edward. “But, what is the occasion?”

“Ivy is going to school? Everyone is talking about it.” Edward laughed. 

“Oh, right. Of course!” Oswald raised his glass. Edward clinked his glass against Oswald’s, taking a sip of his glass. Oswald watched him, unable to speak. He was so… completely unaware. Or maybe he just didn’t give anything away. Edward was good at riddles, so maybe he was a riddle in himself. A riddle Oswald wanted to solve-

“Oswald, are you alright? You are pale.” He blinked himself out of his stupor, taking a quicker, larger gulp of his wine. 

“Yes, yes, just… I’ve stared at tiny letters on white paper for far too long today.” Oswald chuckled, setting his glass down. 

“Ah, yes, I understand that. But, though, I find glasses help me the most. Especially since I need them completely.” Edward laughed. The joy in his own joke, the way he made the whole room warmer, it made Oswald stand there, breathless. 

“Edward” Oswald blurted out, “My friend.”

“Yes?” Edward asked, calming down his giggles as he set his wine down. Oswald opened his mouth, finding his mouth dry. Well… damn… Are you a kingpin or aren’t you? Are you not the most feared and respected man in Gotham? Have a damn spine!

“I like your companionship.” Oswald nearly stumbled on his words, grimacing as they came out. That is nothing like what he wanted to say. Coward, weak- His mind reeled on and on only to come to a screeching halt as Edward reached out and took his hand. 

“Oswald, you’re not… about to ask me to leave, are you?”

“Absolutely not!” Oswald barked. He felt his face turn red, his cheeks burning up as his throat threatened to close. It was that doubt, that self-loathing, telling him this was something to keep quiet. Never tell him, then he’ll never hurt you. Never kiss Edward Nygma.

“Fantastic, it sounded like you were about to demand I ...Oswald… what are you trying to say?” Edward cocked his head. Oswald took both his hands back, taking up his wine. Alcohol would fix this. No it won’t, but it could help. Liquid courage was a thing, right? Oswald gulped his wine and set the glass down. He panted for air- Why was it so hot in here? 

“I don’t even know, anymore.” Oswald grumbled, drying his lips upon a napkin. 

“I am confused.” Edward cocked a brow. 

“Welcome to every day of my life with you.” Oswald huffed. 

“With me?” 

“You infuriate me, Edward Nygma.” Oswald continued. “I feel as if I am a weaker man, exposing my entire soul to you and yet you do not even see it? I am trying to tell you how much you mean to me-”

Edward reached out again, but this time, taking up Oswald’s face. His long fingers upon Oswald’s chin, he tilted Oswald’s jawline up. Towering over him, Edward bent just enough to capture Oswald’s lips. They were so soft, and he tasted more of chocolate than wine. It filled Oswald’s nose, Edward’s fresh scent. The scent of clean clothes, hand sanitizer, paper and chocolate. Oswald floated in it as he melt into the kiss. His hands shook as he found his fingers burying into Edward’s jacket. The Edward pulled back, sitting back on his seat. 

“You are not very good at being transparent, Oswald.” Edward teased, lazily tracing designs into Oswald’s jaw with his thumb. Oswald forgot how to breathe for a moment. His body tensed as he looked over Edward’s face. He was ready for Edward to run. Except he didn’t. For once, someone didn’t run when they kissed him. 

Oswald stepped up closer to Edward’s seat, his fingers still tangled in his suit fabric. He hesitated for a moment, inches from Ed’s lips, unsure if he should continue. Then he smashed his lips against Ed’s. Ed was more than happy to return the kiss. 

All of it was ruined by a child like giggle at the door. The two ripped away from each other to stare blankly at Ivy at the door. She was dressed in a night-gown and fluffy robe now, but her hair was mused from sleep. “Sorry… I was thirsty…. Looks like you two were too.”

“I… Ivy.” Oswald found even his voice was shaky. 

“Yes?” She teased, a devilish grin on her lips. “Oh… you two probably want some privacy, I’ll just grab a water bottle.” 

Oswald watched in silence as his Ivy sauntered in, snatched up a water bottle off the shelf to their right, then left just as smug as she came in. Then he looked to Edward who was covering his mouth, as if trying to stop laughter. “What?”

“The context is just… humorous.” Edward whispered, holding back laughter.


	9. Introducing Miss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alittle shorter then usual, but I am exhausted... but I needed to get this out while it was still up in my noggin...

Chapter Nine:  
Ivy sat, proud as a cat who caught more than two mice in one afternoon, popping pieces of waffle into her mouth. The chef made enough blueberry waffles to feed an army, bacon that was crispy and plenty for all in the house and even whipped up smoothies. Ivy swung her legs back and forth, a huge grin on her face as she took a long sip of her smoothie. Then her eyes flicked up to where Oswald sat, staring at her in shock… and horror… maybe both.

“Yes?” She purred, stabbing at another piece of waffle and munching on it happily.

“Erm,” Oswald cleared his throat, taking a long sip of orange juice. His eyes broke away from her to the napkin his fingers twisted into a knot. “I wanted to speak with you about-”

“How come Ed didn’t spend the night?” Ivy asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Well… for starters it would have been-”

“I mean, you have sound proofing on all the walls and doors, so I wouldn’t have heard anything-”

“IVY!” Oswald coughed, his face beet red and eyes wide. 

Ivy merely grinned, swaying happily in her seat as she ate more waffles. There was a long moment of her eating her waffles, looking up to him every so often. He seemed to eat a small amount himself, unable to even catch her gaze. Ivy wasn’t trying to embarass him, but she was so happy to see him like this. Like she imagined someone in love should look when they’ve been caught making out. Embarrassed but not in a guilty way, more of a surprised way. Like Oswald wasn’t even sure he had done it, like he wasn’t sure Edward would kiss him back

Ivy didn’t know what love looked like, but she thought if there was anything close to it… this would be it. Maybe one day she would be this happy. “I wish, one day when I’m old enough… I will be as happy as you looked last night.”

Oswald blinked rapidly, catching her eyes for once. Then his face seemed to fall in a soft pout. “Are you not happy right now?”

“Well yeah!” Ivy laughed. “But like… love happy… You know! That happy mushy stuff that made you blush and smile. I wanna feel that...someday. I’m happy here, with you… and while it lasts I’ll be happy here-”

“While it lasts?” Oswald whispered, eyeing her.

“Well… after mama comes to get me, I’m not going to be here…” Ivy sighed, putting her fork down. “Though, I don’t think she’s ever coming…”

A second that lasted a year passed. Her heart ached as she looked to the waffles. Mama loved waffles and whipped cream. Maybe if she came back, Ivy could borrow chef for one morning. She could have him make breakfast, lunch, and dinner on Mama’s birthday. Oswald could come, he could bring Edward and the four of them could eat all day and laugh… and be happy. 

“Ivy...I…”

“It’s fine, I know she’s not here and she doesn’t look like much of a mama, but she’s a good one.” Ivy sighed, smiling up to Oswald. “When she comes back, she’ll show you. She’s the best, and you won’t have to worry.”

Oswald frowned. She knew he would look that way. She felt that way too. Ivy Pepper was attached to Oswald Cobblepot. But she had to be realistic. Soon she would be back with her mother and Oswald would be okay. And Ivy would be Ok. Because she knew Oswald would have Ed, and Ivy would visit. Often. As much as she could. 

“Ivy, we should talk-”

The doorbell rang and the two jumped in their seats. Ivy furrowed her brows, pushing out from under the kitchen table. The two of them stood and walked towards the entrance of the mansion. There was no reason for anyone to be here this early in the morning on a saturday. Oswald even called for Butch as the two entered the main wing of the home.  
There at the door, next to Oswald’s butler, were … the most soccer mom and straight A student pair there could ever be. A woman twice the height of Oswald with platinum blond hair and blue eyes stood in two inch pumps. She wore designer skirt and blouse with ruffles and gold jewelry. She held a file to her chest and a briefcase in her hand. The girl next to her, however, was the prettiest girl Ivy had ever seen.

Blond hair that fell in loose curls around her face, blue eyes and long lashes. She looked like a model and she was only an inch taller than Ivy. She wore what Ivy believed was her mother’s idea of an outfit. As the girl kept fidgeting in the clothes. 

“Ah! Mr. Cobblepot. I’m So sorry about the intrusion. But the school just informed me of Miss Ivy’s acceptance just this morning and I had to rush over. Since she starts on Monday, I would hate her not to have a formal greeting and introduction like all the other students receive.” The woman put her hands out to the butler and now two guards who circled the pair. They handed back her purse and I.D.. Then she stepped forward, putting out a perfectly manicured hand out to Oswald. “I am Lindsey Quinzel, head of the PTA and welcome wagon. This is my daughter Harleen.”

Ivy followed Oswald’s lead to stand before the girl. The blond shuffled her feet and put out her hand. “Harley… call me Harley.”

“Oh! That sounds like-”

“Harleyquin, I know…” The girl sighed.

“I was going to say Harley Davidson, the motorcycles… but that’s cool too.” Ivy watched the girl perk up instantly, looking Ivy in the eyes.

“I like motorcycles more.” She whispered to Ivy.

“Same… but Oswald thinks I’m too small to ride them.” Ivy jabbed her thumb in Oswald’s direction. 

“You call your dad Oswald?” Harley gasped. Ivy opened her mouth to correct her when Harley beamed and bounced forward. She took up Ivy’s hands eagerly and looked over Ivy’s face. “You’re so cool!”

It was the first time anyone had ever called Ivy Pepper cool. Ivy melted instantly, smiling as Harley beamed and looked up to her mother. The two adults speaking low over paperwork and the work. Ivy was not interested in that at all. All she was interested in was the way Harley looked back at her. Like Ivy was a world wonder. 

“I… um… we were just eating breakfast…”

“Oh… we skipped breakfast.” Harley muttered, pouting as she took her hands back to hold her stomach. 

“Chef made waffles. Made a whole stack!” Ivy blurted out, jerking her hands out to grab Harley’s. “If… You could have some, we have so many!”

“Mom?” Harley shot a look up to the blond lady who finally shut up long enough to notice the two children.

“Only if Mr. Cobblepot doesn’t mind-”

“He doesn’t!” Ivy blurted out, yanking Harley by the arm. “Come on! They’re blueberry!”

What was she doing! She didn’t even know her! All she did was smile at you. She smiled at you and said you were cool. Ivy Pepper, this is how you get hurt. But despite her conscious, all Ivy wanted to do was keep Harley’s attention on her. Whatever it took… Was she really that deprived of attention? Oswald paid all the attention in the world to her. Edward did too, when he was here. Even played a pun and riddle game with her all the time. Victor and the Zsaszette’s were always hanging around her when they stopped by. Butch even spent time with her while she pruned and messed in the garden….

Hell, even her and Bruce got along. 

But this was different… Wasn’t it?

“Sorry.” Ivy stopped like she hit a brick wall and let go of Harley’s hand. “I got carried away-”

“You didn’t even ask him! You just… wow Red, you’re … the… like.. Coolest I’ve ever met. And Mom makes me stalk after her to all the new students… Plus you’re gettin’ me food, which is a one way ticket to Best Friend Territory, right there!” 

Ivy looked at Harley dead in the eye. “You really think so?”

“Of course! Everybody knows the shortest way to a Harley’s heart is through her stomach!” Harley let out a boom of a laugh that made Ivy’s face light up. “Now you promised blueberry waffles, so don’t let me down Red.”

Red… Ivy had… a nickname… and she’d only known her for like… 30 seconds…

Is this how normal kids feel?


	10. You've confused me for someone else

Chapter ten:

Oswald was not too proud of a man to say that he paced the entire time that Ivy was in school. Only stopping to put himself behind his desk and focus on reading reports. Two days, Mrs. Quinzel and her daughter appeared, just in a whirlwind as Oswald and Ivy were in. However, it was a huge pleasure to see Ivy and Harley become close instantly. As if they were two halves of a star, ready to beam and glitter. Ivy showed Harley her garden and Harley was like a bumble bee, bouncing about the green house. Harley had Ivy take pictures with her disposable camera of her flouncing between flowers for her scrap book. What Oswald was most proud of was how Ivy not only smiled, but was genuinely happy. Bruce and her had a witty banter, sharp wit friendship that made them laugh. He was a friend to have for connections and because he challenged Ivy’s intellect.

Yet seeing her with Harley, Oswald knew that they would be fast friends. No political moves, no connections, just friends-

“Oswald?” Oswald looked up from his desk, eyebrows furrowed. He had expected Butch, as he tended to use his first name when he was trying not to scare his boss. He had hoped for Edward, but the voice was not the same playfull pitch of his Nygma. Oswald had to be honest, seeing Jim Gordon in his office was not only a shock, but unwanted. Because seeing his face, seeing the rage on it, did not help the anxiety he already felt. Ivy should be home soon, and he only wanted to see her through her first day of school. Help with homework, see her fed and off to bed. Something he hadn’t realized he fantasized about. The domestic life… with the added spice of his work. 

“Detective Gordon, what can I do for you?” He would have to ensure whoever let this man into his office was instantly reprimanded. Jim Gordon was no longer a welcome guest in this house. 

There was a shift on Jim’s face, but Oswald was not about to assume his cold tone was the reason for it. He had long left behind the day of hoping that he had any effect on Jim Gordon’s mind. “We need to talk about Ivy Pepper.”

“What about my daughter?” Oswald snapped, his teeth gritted. Using that nasty last name of hers. How he hated hearing her name being pronounced with Pepper at the end. It was Ivy Cobblepot, in his mind, and hearing her connected to that abusive, barbaric piece of shit was enough to put Oswald in a sour mood. As if Oswald didn’t notice the ticks. When someone raised their voice, when Oswald slapped his hand on his desk. Ivy was clearly agitated by sudden movement, she often flinched and scowled because of it.   
Ivy did not deserve to have her name tarnished by the disgusting association of Pepper. 

“Ivy Pepper is an orphan you are fostering-”

“Is there are reason to your visit? Or are you just here to piss me off?” Oswald snapped, shooting his chair back from the desk. He stood up, taking hold of the desk with both his hands, unable to look at Jim. If he looked… he may lose it. 

“I am putting in a petition to remove her from your care. As new evidence in her mother’s murder has come to light.” Jim stepped forward, his shoulders iron straight.

“Have you lost your mind, Jim Gordon? I believe you must have confused me for someone else… someone who takes your threats lightly.” Oswald’s face twisted up as he looked up from his desk. As much as he wanted to ask what new evidence has come to light… he would rather not know than have Jim hold it over his head.

“She is a child not one of your pawns.” Jim brought himself just up to the other side of Oswald’s desk. Oswald felt his hot blood turn icy. Rage that burned so hot it was frosting over his body. There was a knife just within the drawers. He knew Jim still brandished his pistol, but Oswald could slice his throat with little problems. Yet that would only cause more problems. Jim Gordon’s death would upset a lot of dominos he had placed down. Killing Jim Gordon would make being King Pin far more irksome for quite some time. 

“That is rich, coming from you.” Oswald spat, shoving back from the table. He turned from Jim, pacing toward the back wall of his office where the large bookshelf held many large books. Mostly, though, it held a photo. One Ivy took that Oswald cherished. Edward was perched on the corner of the desk with a wine glass, clinking with Oswald’s. Both of them were smiling and seeming talking of something. The best part was that Ivy was in the bottom part of the frame, bombing the photo with just her nose above the border of the photo. It was… his favorite thing. Other than the one he had right next to it, her in her gown for the ball. She was in the front hall, just before people began to arrive, twirling like a princess does in the movies. His little princess…. “Have you ever thought that maybe Ivy loves being here? Look what I’ve done for her? She’s a healthy weight again! She’s happy and making friends! She is enrolled in one of the best schools and shows interest in subjects she once deemed stupid because she saw herself as stupid! Here in my house Ivy has bloomed into whoever she wants to be. Smart, funny, pretty, youthful… and you want to take that all away because of some petty fued with me.”

Jim scoffed. “It is not some petty feud, Oswald-”

“ISN’T IT?” Oswald screeched, whirling back around. “What good would taking her do? What could putting her in the system do for her? I am here, giving her a wholesome, loving home and you want to shred that because you can’t stand that it’s me.”

Jim wheeled back, his face fallen as he looked over Oswald. His brows knitted down, feet stumbling back a few steps. Then his shoulders fell, his mouth just slightly ajar. Slowly, he stood like a statue, unsure what to do with himself. Oswald thought of just storming past him, demanding his removal from his sight. He ought to. But he wanted to know. He needed to know.

“What did you find out about her mother?” Oswald hissed lowly. 

Jim snapped back to life, blinking rapidly. “Mrs. Pepper was shot with the same caliber bullet that Victor Zsasz uses. Not only that, but a suspected murder of Victor’s happened that same night. Jeremiah Wilton? Does that name ring a bell?”

Oswald steeled his face, pacing back towards his desk. “Do you have any evidence it was Victor? Bullets are bullets and names are names… that is not enough to arrest Victor, let alone tell me anything. Just because a known assassin’s similar bullets were used in a crime that I have no knowledge of… that isn’t enough to get you a petition. Jim Gordon, you’re jumping to conclusions and scrapping for any pieces that will fit your narrative.”

“Do you know the name or not, Cobblepot?”

“If you’re going to come for my daughter, you will have to do much better than suspicion, Detective Gordon… Good day.” Oswald huffed, moving his chair back towards his desk. 

“What do you think Ivy would think of this?” Jim growled. 

“She would think you’re a raving lunatic dipshit… her words, not mine.” Oswald snapped, shooting Jim Gordon a new dark look. “Now leave before I have you dragged out of here by your toes.”

“Oswald, you-”

“GUARDS!” Oswald launched himself around the desk. He’d had enough. No more Jim Gordon. No more disgusting attempts to ruin his happiness. No more violent storms in his stomach everytime he looked Jim in the face. Oswald was at his office door, ripping it open despite the hand on his shoulder… when he came face to face with a new gut wrenching image. 

Edward stood just an inch from the door, holding Ivy’s backpack. No Ivy in or secured to that back-pack. Oswald felt the tears welled up in his eyes before his throat began to threaten to close up on him. “Ed?”

His voice was shaking, wavering as he looked up to the lanky, beautiful man. “I tried to stop her, but she heard enough… she ran right out the door…I’m so sorry Oswald. I tried to surprize you by picking her up from school and…” 

Oswald shook his head, his knees shaking as he looked at the spot where Ivy must have stood. 

“What’s happened? Why did she run?” Jim growled. 

“Because of you!” Oswald snapped, whipping around. He caught Jim by the throat with the back of his hand. Jim fell to the floor, wheezing and gasping for air. “I hadn’t told her of her mother’s death. She still believed she would return for her! You had to come in here and rip that dream from her? I was going to tell her when the time was right! When she wouldn’t do something like this! But no! JIM GORDON IS ALWAYS RIGHT!”

The look on Jim’s face was etched into Oswald brain as he stormed out the door and barreled after the path Ivy took. Oswald had no time to shoot Jim Gordon or console Edward, he needed to find Ivy. Before she did something rash… or before she jumped to conclusions.


	11. She's never coming back.

Chapter eleven:

Ivy sat upon the alley floor, her eyes up at the fire escape she often sat on when she was young. The same metallic, rusted, nearly falling over tower of metal that she often sought peace from. When Mr. pepper was screaming, when mommy was crying, she would hide out there. Mr. Pepper couldn’t reach her from where she sat and she could see the world. See the blinding lights of the city, the dirty alley floor, the people move quickly before her. 

Ivy had tried to go back to the home she once shared with her mother, just to see if she was there. Thinking Jim Gordon lied, he had to lie. But when Oswald didn’t deny it, when Oswald only shouted at Jim, she knew. Jim was right and she was alone. Except, when Ivy tried to get into the building, she found the whole apartment building locked up and condemned. Every door, every window, every escape was boarded up and locked down. She couldn’t even jump the trash casn and climb the fire escape. As all the ladders had been removed. 

And so she sat, on the moist ground in her new school uniform, looking up to the sky as the mist began to fall. It covered her face, allowing her to believe she wasn’t crying. That she hadn’t been crying. 

Today had started off so well. Early, but well. Ivy woke up to Oswald as her alarm, ushering her about to get dressed and brushed up. He had a lunch packed for her already in her bag along with all her supplies, and a small to-go container of breakfast to eat on the go. It consisted of an apple, two pieces of cinnamon toast, and a granola bar. He was afraid of her nerves going in, which she did have. Barely able to finish the fruit and toast, tucking the bar away for snack when she eventually gave in. 

Driven in, she found Bruce out front, avoiding going inside himself. When their eyes met, they both seemed to relax. Ivy and Bruce both walked inside, next to each other, soft whispers and avoiding eyes at everyone. Thankfully, they had the same home-room and first class, making it easier as the moments past. Ivy stuck next to him the whole time, not sure why she was so afraid. Because no one came near her. No one even said a word, no one even spared her a look. Mostly, because, they were all looking at Bruce. 

Then second period she was by herself and things began to change. People noticed her, soft whispers about who she was. Until the girl sitting next to her finally asked who she was. Ivy answered… “Ivy Cobblepot.” 

She should have said pepper. Ivy pepper was her legal name. But… Cobblepot was better. Because he was her true father. At some point, over the last few days, her mind stopped saying pepper. At some point she said cobblepot and almost called him dad in passing. 

Saying that changed the whole game. People looked at her suspiciously, people avoided contact and did not even look her in the eye. Except for Bruce, with whom she passed in the hall to exchange ‘we made it’ looks and whispers. Onto lunch where everything turned to good as she was greeted with a fresh salad topped with fruit and roasted chicken and a side raspberry vinaigrette. Then she was greeted with Harley who bounced down into the seat across from her. Harley was all bubbles and talk and had a bowl of food in sauce over rice. Ivy didn’t know what to ask, so she merely accepted it smelt good and Harley was wolfing it down. 

Then they walked to third period together. Harley never stopped talking the whole time, as if they had been friends since children. The best thing, Ivy noticed about Harley, was that she was easy at making friends. Walking with Harley brought Ivy to meet so many more people. When she walked with Bruce, no one talked, just stepped out of the way. With Harley, everyone wanted to hello and tell jokes. Ivy could see the need to be with both of them. 

The day ended on a fairly good note, lots of homework and a lot of odd stares from peers. But that all went away when she saw Ed there instead of Butch to collect her. Ed and her talked over the school, over her experience in science, how she didn’t much like english but like math. They talked the whole ride home. Ivy realized that this was family, that feeling filling her was happiness, and this is what it was supposed to be like. 

And that feeling went away when Ed sighed, whispering the words “Jim Gordon” at the sight of his car in the drive-way. 

And when Ivy ran from the house, she made sure to inflict a broken window to Jim’s window. 

At first she thought of running to Harley, or even to Bruce. Run to someone who might know what it felt like. Run to someone who could make her feel better. But instead she sat outside her apartment, staring up. 

Because mama was not coming home.

Mama was not out to get a job and come home. Mama was not coming back. She wasn’t coming back! SHE WAS NEVER COMING BACK!

 

Ivy let out a screech like howl, her arms wrapping around her. Crying into the thick rain that began to fall, she screamed out into the rising darkness of night. She was so stupid to think her mother could come back. Of course she couldn’t… of course she wouldn’t. She should have known she was dead! How long had Oswald known? How long had Jim known?

Victor…

Ivy sniffled, hugging herself harder, her forehead falling to her arms. Did he really kill her? Did he know he had? Or was Oswald right, that it could have been anyone. Was Jim jumping to conclusions? Wasn’t she?

Ivy struggled to stand, shivering down to the bone as every inch of her was soaking wet. She didn’t even know where he lived. She didn’t know where to start, or who to call. No cell-phone, no service, no phone numbers. But Ivy was not lost. This may no longer be her home, but Gotham was still her city. She knew it like the back of her hand.   
And if she wanted to get someone’s attention, she knew one place she could get it. Ivy walked, numb to the core, towards the siren’s club. Once Fish-mooney’s, once oswald’s, now Barbara’s. The same club switched owners like a child eats candy. But it was still in the same spot and smelt the same from far away.

Ivy stood just a foot away from the club, the bouncer already holding an umbrella up over his head. She hesitated, knowing she wasn’t old enough to just waltz in. But she didn’t know the bouncer. If she didn’t get in, no one would notice her. She needed to talk to Victor…

Ivy walked right up to the bouncer, staring right into his eye. Without saying a word, he opened the door and ushered her in. The night was still young, despite the music blasting, the club was still barely crowded. Walking up to the bar, Ivy slapped her hand against it. A bar-tender looked over to see her. A sopping wet child in uniform with a dark look on her face. 

It didn’t take Barbara long to come out and see her. “IVY! Darling! You’re soaking wet!” Barbara stole a large towel from behind the bar and wrapped Ivy up in it. 

“I need to talk to Victor.”

“Why aren’t you at home? It’s a school night! Oswald could-”

“Now… please.” Ivy hissed, clinging to the towel. Barbara sighed, kneeling before her. Then she took Ivy’s hand and lead them both back into the office. Sat down behind the desk, Barbara put out a call while digging into her closet, pulling out clothing to wrap Ivy around in. 

The second Ivy was dressed and sat back down, Victor burst into the room. “Ivy!”

“Sit.” She whispered, her throat hoarse. Barbara left the room, sparing Victor a look before she closed the door behind them. 

“Ivy?” Victor asked, sitting on the desk, looking over her face. 

“Did you kill my mother?” Ivy asked, her throat ready to close up around her. 

Victor sighed, dropping to his knees beside Ivy in the chair. Her heart was up against the lump in her throat, everything went hot. Did this mean he did? Did he know about her? Was he always so nice because he had?

“I did not. But it was my gun.” Victor whispered, his eyes turning up to her. 

“Wha…. what?” Ivy squeaked. 

“I was on a job, saw her in the alley with an arm full of groceries. Your mom was smart, she put her head down, didn’t look me in the eyes, kept walking, acted like I wasn’t there. I was walking away… when a buddy of your father’s appeared.”

Ivy’s body went cold, from being seering to bone shivering cold. The color fell from her face, her fingers clenched hard at the chair as she looked at Victor. “Gary?”

“Gary Wheeler, I found his I.D. in his pocket after I shot him.” Victor’s words did little to ease the panic rising in her body. “He was screaming, shouting, he grabbed her. I usually don’t step in, but he saw me. He had a gun. In the exchange, I ended up with his gun. He shot your mother before I could shoot him.”


	12. Papa...

Chapter Twelve:

Oswald’s phone rang loud as his car rolled through the streets. Butch drove as slow and smooth as he could while Oswald watched the streets Ivy used to walk. He first called Bruce to ensure she didn’t run there. She was not. Then he called Harley’s house. Thankfully it was Harley who picked up and answered she had not seen the girl. But said she would call back if she did. 

When his phone rang and found it was Barbara’s voice on the other side of the phone, his heart nearly stopped. “Cobblepot, she’s here.”

“Is she alright?” Oswald gasped, snapping at Butch. “Go to the club!”

“She’s fine, she’s cold… and very upset. What happened?”

“Gotham’s finest released information that her mother is dead.” He heard the sigh over the other end. She didn’t even have to ask. If Oswald Cobblepot hated Jim Gordon, Barbara was enraged by the thought of him even breathing. It changed from day to day, but most days she was murderous. 

“How far out are you?”

“Five minutes.” Oswald hung up after he heard a grunt of acknowledgment. Oswald was not ready to see Ivy so upset. But he did not want to leave her alone in this. He had meant to tell her. He was going to tell her. She deserved to know. Just not like this. Oswald felt the tears threatening his own eyes as he stared out into the murky weather of Gotham. Heart aching, tears welding up, he was hoping she would come back.

Back into his arms. Back into his life. Allow him to love her and show her that even with her mother gone, she was not alone. Of anyone, Oswald knew what it was like to lose parents. He didn’t even know his father, but with his mother’s death lingering on his lips, he choked back a sob. Ivy was not the only orphan Gotham produced. She would not be the last.

With a sigh upon his lips, Oswald sat back in the car. Mother, how she would cry to see Oswald like this. She would be so proud that he had a family. Mother always wanted him to have it all. Family, power, pride, and he had it all. Ivy was his family, Edward was a… glowing beacon of what the world had in store for him… Everything was so good. Why did life have to always burst his bubble? Sure he’d done some terrible things… but had Ivy? Did she deserve to have this happen to her?

“We’re here, Boss.” Butch announced as Oswald nearly launched out of the car. His limp could only hold him back so long as he bolted across the wet ground. The rain had enough power to drench through his jacket and dampen his hair against his head. His cane clicked loudly against the ground as he tossed the door open. The club was empty of everyone. Closed signs up everywhere, Barbara sat at the bar, Ivy perched beside her. Both of them were nursing small red plastic cups as Victor stood behind it, leaned against it but silent. Barbara was speaking to a silent Ivy and Victor, her voice low and hush. She was telling a story, but Oswald could not catch what it was they were actually talking about. 

“Ivy?” Oswald squeaked, his lungs threatening to collapse. Her face was downtrodden, her eyes on the cup before her. But then she turned and looked at him. Tears in her eyes as she took in his image. Oswald thought for a second- just a breath- that she would tell him to leave. Then she launched off the bar stool and flung herself at him. Oswald fell to the floor, knees be damned. She hugged him. Ivy in his arms, her fingers buried in the damp fabric of his jacket. Her tears doubled in size. “Oh Ivy.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m so-”

“I meant to tell you,-”

“You didn’t want to hurt me-”

“You deserved to know…” He pulled back to cup her face. Drying her tears with his thumbs. “I am so sorry.”

“I love you, papa.” She gushed, flinging herself into his arms again. “Oswald, I’m so sorry.” 

His heart was on the floor as he hugged her to him tightly. The words still dangling in the air around his face. Papa…

She called him papa…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oswald tucked her into the bed, not even sure how they even made it home. He hadn’t let go of her the whole way home. She was latched onto him like a tie and cried until she wasn’t able to stay conscious. It was so… unreal. He made sure to have Butch go in and tell the school she would not be going into school the next day. Both of them needed a day. 

Right before she clocked out for the day, she asked if she could sleep in his bed. Oswald would have normally insisted that she sleep in her room. That he would stay till she was asleep, But he did not want to see her leave him that night. Even in the darkness. So he tucked her into his bed, stealing her pillows to add to the bed. As Oswald always slept with three pillows, and she would need her own. 

Oswald sat on the edge of the bed, afraid of crying over her even while she slept. The only light the lamp on the side of the bed. His spine hurt from the strain of carrying her… but he couldn’t bare to put her down. 

Papa… She called him papa. His heart was three times its size in his chest and still growing. Then there were knuckles against his door. It creaked open wider and Oswald turned to see Edward there in the doorway. Oswald shuddered, tears trailing his face as he looked to him. “I apologize… I forgot… you-”

“No need, you had more important priorities.” Edward whispered as he stepped in. “I heard you two return but did not want to disturb. I wanted to make sure you both were alright.”

Oswald let out a shakey breath as he stood up. Only for his legs to wobble and knees threaten to collapse. Edward lunged across the room, arms scooping under Oswald’s arm pit. In that moment, Oswald was held up by his arms. Long arms wrapped around him, holding him close to his chest. The scent of clean clothes and warm tea filled his nose. Edward didn’t smell like the rain, like Oswald did. Edward didn’t feel wet to the touch like Oswald who was drenched in tears and the murk of Gotham. Edward didn’t have to come back or care or be here like Oswald.

But he did. 

“She called me Papa.” Oswald whispered, breathing out. 

“Of course she did.” Edward beamed softly, hoisting Oswald fully up before letting go with one hand. Only so he could cup it around Oswald’s cheek. “You’re her father, the real one… the one that matters.”

Oswald couldn’t help but grab ahold of Edwards shirt. He shouldn’t kiss him here. Not in front of Ivy, even if she slept. He shouldn’t hold back but he couldn’t. Not in the slightest, as he pulled Edward’s lips in. The kiss that followed was breath taking. It filled his bones with joy, ran electricity down his spine. Oswald felt warm and alive, kissing him. 

“Oswald.” Edward whispered against his lips as Oswald pulled back. Slowly tugging on Edward’s lips with his teeth, his body fueled by a hunger that hadn’t hit him until just then. Oswald watched Edward through hooded eyes, trying to fill his lungs. Edwards rubbed his thumb against Oswalds cheek and stole a softer kiss. A peck. “You should get some rest.”

“Yes… of course…” Oswald whispered, still unable to unfurl his fingers from Edward’s clothing.

“Should I… come back tomorrow?”

“Yes-wait… no… Ivy and I need a day, but I believe I’m speaking for both of us when I say you should come over in the afternoon.” Oswald finally let go of the man, the shivering from his cold bones hitting him. The emotional high from the kiss faded and reality came back. Oswald could not kiss Edward into oblivion, not yet. Tender, breath taking kisses were as far as they had gone and Oswald wasn’t sure where to go from there. Besides, there was Ivy still. Heart broken and probably in need of security. Oswald could sacrifice his desires until Ivy was back to normal. Edward was not going anywhere….

“It’s a date then.” Edward pressed a kiss to Oswald’s forehead before slipping back. Oswald watched him duck out, smiling at him every moment. The Oswald was left to change tuck himself in to bed. Ivy’s sleeping face the only thing he could see.


	13. Friends...

Chapter Thirteen:

Ivy awoke with such a force it nearly knocked her out of the bed. Thankfully, there was a pile of pillows upon her body to weight her down into the bed. Panic pumped through her body, her heart in her ears. Images of her mother, the imagination behind all the horror, it filled in the void behind her eyelids. Everything was muted in color for a long moment. As the terror stabbed at her insides, the pillows on her body doing little to keep her steady. Then she heard a light snore from the bed beside her and she was brought back to reality. Oswald’s snore was more like a whistle then a snore, but it came from his nose and mouth. His noise filled the air. And her nightmare faded.

Because her papa was beside her. 

Calm feelings filled her bones as she pushed herself back into the bed. Eyes on him, watching him to keep herself ground. Mama was dead. She was gone. Not coming back. But he was here. He looked for her, he found her, and he cared. He was worthy of the name papa. Ivy almost cried if she hadn’t spilled so many tears the night before. Inhaling slowly, she snuggled down in the pillows and watched his face. 

He looked so comfy. Ivy was comfy. His bed was not nearly as comfy as hers. His was more stiff at the center, his pillows more flat. She liked that her mattress felt like sleeping on a cloud. How spoiled she became. Sleeping on clouds. Being loved. It was more spoiled then she’d been all her life. 

“Papa.” The sound felt so foreign, as she’d never truly said it outloud in the longest time. Mr Pepper had not been called Papa in some time. Not since she was little and not since the time when she would scream for her papa to stop hurting mama, turned to stop hurting me. Oswald would never. Papa would never hurt her. He had plenty of chances to try or to show he might. Maybe that’s why they fit so well together. Both Oswald and Ivy were such broken puzzle pieces. 

“Ivy?” Oswald stirred, blinking blurry eyes. “You’re awake.”

“I’m sorry for running away.” Ivy pouted, curling up into the pillows. Oswald let out a small, groggy like cooeing sound as his hand reached out and ruffled her hair. Her loose curls were more like knots at this point. A small laugh escaped her lips as he playfully tugged at the top of her exposed ear. Then he patted her head once more and moved to sit up. 

“I am sorry I kept it from you.” He yawned, stretching out. Ivy was speechless at the sound of all his limbs popping. Oswald let out a groan of happiness as all his back and arms popped. 

“Gross!” Ivy exclaimed with excitement. “Do all adults pop?”

“The older the adult, the louder the pop.” Oswald laughed, yawning as he did. Ivy scrambled to sit up on the bed. Oswald looked over her face before smiling at her. “Are you alright, Ivy?”

“No…” She confessed. Both of them frowned. “But I’m okay with you, and I don’t hate you. I just … feel like… I could have … I should have… known.”

Oswald reached out, cupping one of her hands in his. She put her hand over his as they sat in silence for a long moment. There was no way she could look up at him. Not at the moment. Because all she wanted to do was curl up if she looked at that sad look. Not pity, because neither of them pitied the other. But they were both missing parents at this point. “When I lost my mother, I was upset for a long time. So if you are upset, I understand. But please, always be honest with me, Ivy. We can talk about it or not, we can give her a funeral or not. We can act like it didn’t happen, but don’t leave me or shut me out.”

“I promise.” Ivy’s words were so thin and so small, she wasn’t sure they even came out. Until she felt his hand grip hers affectionately against the blanket. “I promise, Papa.”

Her eyes finally looked up to see him, smiling down at her. There were diamond like tears in his eyes, but they stayed there. Because warm happiness filled his eyes. Ivy warmed instantly, squeezing his hand back as best she could. “Can we have those dutch baby things you make for breakfast?”

“Of course! Anything!” Oswald gasped, drying his eyes with the back of his hand. 

~~~~~~

Ivy lounged upon the ivory colored gardon couch, looking out upon her plants. It seemed they reached out to touch her more often when she was sad then happy. Like they could sense she needed their touch more then. Which was true. Ivy needed the solace and touch more when she was upset. 

“Red?” That voice! Ivy shot up from the couch, looking towards the green-house door. “There ya are! Silly! You weren’t at school today!”

Ivy had forgotten school even existed. Oswald and her spent the whole day in the same room. From making dutch babies in skillets in the kitchen, to sitting in his office while she stared out the window. It was hard not to doze in and out of focus through the whole day. She felt like a stranger in her own skin. But when things hurt the most, she looked at Oswald. At one point she scurried from the couch and into his lap behind the desk. Oswald kept working, merely adapting to the space between he and the desk. Like she always had a space there. Next to his heart. 

Then Edward came over and Ivy gave Oswald space. Oswald said she could stay, but she said she wanted to be alone. She didn’t. But he needed Edward time. Especially with how his eyes lingered on Edward as Edward hung in the doorway. If it killed her, she would make them quit acting so sheepish around her. She liked them together. They fit together like puzzle pieces of two different puzzles but were fated to fit together, and fell into each other with ease. A puzzle all their own. So Ivy locked herself in the only place that didn’t make her chest hurt.

Plants fixed everything. 

“Sorry, Harley. I wasn’t feeling well.” Ivy whispered, shoulders hung low. If she had known Harley was coming over, she wouldn’t have stayed such a mess. Oswald made her take a shower, but she was still dressed in Pj’s. A tank-top and pant set with roses and cats all over them. 

“Does it have anything to do with Your dad looking for you?” Harley cocked a head to the side. Ivy cocked her head to the side as Harley approached slowly. She held her bookbag in her hands, as if a barrier just in case. As if Ivy might be rabid. Or maybe in case she needed to duck in run? Harley wore the school uniform still, her hair in two perfect pony-tails upon her head. It was the pink of her knuckles, the dust upon her shirt, the bust along her lip and scuffed up knees that brought Ivy to stand up. 

“What happened?”

Now the bag made more sense. She pulled it infront of her legs more, covering up the cuts and bruises along her legs more. There had been a scuffle. Yet, Harley looked put together, even smiled at Ivy. Bright and beaming, a lighthouse beacon in the dark sea that was Ivy’s mind. “Oh? This? It’s nothin’ You should’a see the other guy!” 

Her accent bit into her words deep as she laughed sheepishly, swatting the air vaguely. “Nothing? Harley, your lip is busted.”

“And? I gave Harold a black eye and broke Johnny’s nose… but you didn’t hear that from me.” Harley shrugged, dropping her bag. She stepped over it, ducking her hands behind her back. “Red, you’re avoiding the question.”

“You’re avoiding mine!” Ivy retorted, tossing her hands out. 

“I asked first.” Harley stopped a good foot from Ivy, almost trying to shrink down into herself. 

“I…” Ivy trailed off, looking over Harley with worry. Harley did not seem the fighting type. She was the liked type. Harley was the school favorite type, the one everyone came up to see and came up to love type. No one hated Harley.

“Red, you had me worried! When your dad called to ask if I had seen you, I … well… I … I …”

“I ran away.” Ivy blurted out, her hands feeling numb as she wrung them out in front of her stomach. The stomach that regretted having a large breakfast full of eggy pancakes and syrup. Mouth dry, the images came back. Her mom, face down in an alley. Like gutter trash, not even pretty. Nothing like the waynes. She wasn’t mourned, she wasn’t even really missed, not by anyone who mattered. She was dead. Just another body face down in the gutters. Trash, just like Ivy. The word trash chanted over in her head. “I… My mom….”

“She’s dead, isn’t she?” Harley’s thick accent came out again as she pouted. How was it that Ivy could be completely miserable, and yet… when Harley showed up, it was gone. When she felt the dark damage creep back in, seeing Harley’s face full of worry and pain made… it go away. She didn’t feel like trash with Harley. Oswald made her feel like a kid, a true daughter, worthy of love. Harley… was… it was weird and Ivy’s brain scrambled for words. 

“Yes.” Ivy choked, her hands shook. 

“I… Red… I wish I could tell you something to make it all go away. I’ve never lost anyone… but I’m here. And I’m listenin’. I’m all ears and shoulder… just maybe not the left one cause it’sa stingin’ like no ones business.” Harley let out a sheepish laugh, her hands now out and open. Ivy’s legs shook as she stepped back, shaking her head. No… You’re trash. No you’re not. Trash! She doesn’t deserve to be pulled into the gutter. Because- NO!

“I…”

“Red, it’s good. If you’re not big on huggin’ I get it.” Harley smiled, hugging herself instead. “But I ain’t leavin’”

“You really… lose your words when your mother’s not around.” Ivy blurted out, her hands reaching out. Those words, they were too sharp. To harsh and pointed, like an attack. Something she always did when she felt vulnerable. Attack and be snarky, don’t let them see. 

“My mom hates it.” Harley laughed, her face softening. “I’ll just sit here… and you can sit there.”

Ivy followed Harley’s instruction, finding her way to the ground. Both of them sat, staring at the other. Ivy wanted to hug her. She wanted to curl up in her arms and cry. But there was that darkness in her, that was standing before her. Teeth barred, defensive mode. It was ready to rip her to shreds, both Harley and Ivy. Harley said nothing, smiling softly, hands in her lap. 

“You’re… hurt.” Ivy forced the words through gritted teeth. Reminding herself not to be sharp and mean. 

“Yeah… But I’m fine.” She shrugged. “My mom will freak, but she will forget it once she hits the wine.”

“Oh…” Ivy swallowed words that tried to vomit their way into existence. “My… dad… used to…”

“Mr. Pepper?” Harley’s eyes fell to her lap this time and that’s when Ivy knew all she needed to.

“Did Gordon tell you to?” The words were more poisonous than she wanted them to be. 

“Whose Gordon?” Harley snorted, looking up. The darkness in Ivy’s eyes made her look back down. “No… Johnny’s dad is on the force. He… may have been talking at school. He tried to down talk you while you weren’t there. You can’t even defend your name when you ain’t there! It just aint right! If ya gonna call a girl out on her past, atleast have the balls to say it to her face, ya know?” Harley’s propper words and well formulate sentences began to dissolve as she began to snarl and scrunch her face.

Ivy watched as she clenched her hands tight. There was a spark in her eyes, something Ivy had never seen. A darkness in Harley, much like the darkness in Ivy. A different shadow, a different beast, but it was there. Just pooling in those pearly eyes, was a beast ready to snap. Ivy wore hers like an armor, but Harley… she pushed it down. Tried to hold it under a muzzle and collar, but now Ivy could see it. 

“Gordon is the detective who outed my mom’s death to me.” Ivy gave a little, watching Harley reign it back in. Just a smidge.  
“Well he’s an ass.” Harley hissed.

“Miss Quinzel!” Both girls jumped in their skin, whirling around to see two new faces. 

“Brucey!”

“Monkey suit!” 

The two girls leapt to their feet as Bruce stepped in, looking over the two of them. Ivy looked around the doorway, pushing up on her feet. How was everyone getting in here? Harley was one thing! She was a friend, but… Bruce? His whole crew? Which… was funny… because his crew was just him and alfred. Ivy cocked a brow as Bruce seemed to hide away bruised knuckles as much as Ivy did. 

“Hey… Bruce.” Ivy whispered, words choked in her throat. He smiled at her, just ever so much as he stepped into the room more. 

“Hey Ivy…” He whispered back.

“What is… Mister Bruce Wayne doing… here?” Harley reigned in her accent and eccentric words as swiftly as she could. Her fake, people pleasing smile coming back upon her face like a perfect stamp she could apply at any moment. 

“Ivy wasn’t at school, I wanted to make sure she got her homework and notes.” Bruce stated, a soft smile upon his lips as he turned to Alfred. Alfred carried a small handful of papers and a notebook. “Plus… Alfred made brownies. They’re good brain food.”

Was this… what it was like… to have actual friends?


	14. You're more than a dream

Chapter Fourteen:

Oswald sat in his office, flipping papers to keep his hands busy. It was hard to do with his mind on one single thing. The piece of parchment at the head of his desk. It was the adoption form. He signed it, went over it ten times. He wanted to present it to Ivy over dinner but she was whisked away by Bruce Wayne and Harley Quinzel. Seeing her face light up as she scrambled to dress, Harley volunteering to follow her up… he couldn’t take that from her to stay home. Not while she was actually making friends. So he wished her a good night and told her to be back by ten. She rolled her eyes but pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Then Ivy said “See you later, Daddy.”

And Oswald’s heart was set on fire and left to smolder to ashes with happiness. Ivy said it outloud, said it in front of friends. She was… his daughter. So why was he so nervous to ask her? He could turn it in and make it official without her consent. That idea made his stomach twist up in knots. 

“Oswald?” His body jumped. 

Edward was still in the room, reading over some novel while Oswald made excuse after excuse for work. The flush that colored his cheeks made him want to curse. Edward made him blush too easily. Someone should never have such control over him. It would only take Ivy to cry out for him, for Edward to ask it of him, and he would burn the city to the ground. He would do it, and he knew it. 

“I am not … good at this.” Oswald whispered, his hands flat against the desk. 

“I think you are beyond… ‘Good’ at your position, Oswald.” Edward laughed.

“Not this, Ed…” Oswald rolled his eyes, pushing back and looking at Edward. He then waved his hand in Edward’s direction. “This! I’m not…”

“Well, if we are being honest, I’m quiet terrible at it myself. I’ve only fornicated with one person and it ended badly.” Edward chuckled with a sheepish shrug. 

“ED!” Oswald barked.

“What? I said I was being honest.” 

“No… I meant… we aren’t… you had not planned on…”

“Oh, no. I had not planned on it, I was merely putting context in my measure of how ‘Good’ I am at this thing… this predicament.” Edward’s face went red instantly as he backed up, waving hands like a flag in the air. Oswald cocked a brow as Edward laughed nervously, moving to brush the hair back behind his ears. The red on his cheeks was endearing. Oswald appreciated the way Edward’s shoulder shifted and eyes fell to the floor. His bashfulness was a nice change from his usual forward confidence. When talking, when walking, when just being himself, Edward was confident. But right now, he was a shy, blushing school girl. “Though, I have… thought about it.”

Oswald’s eyebrows shot up as he looked across the desk. “You have?”

“Well, certainly not if you have not.” Edward let out a dorky snort, backing up with his arms across his chest.

“Ed, I… I do not… I had not … thought that far ahead.” Oswald sighed.

“Why not? Do you not want to? I did not believe you an asexual, but that would-”

“ED!” Oswald warned again, watching Edward’s lips zip instantly. “I am not, I am merely… unsure. I always prepare for things to not work out in my favor.” 

Edward’s face fell and his heart visible on his sleeve. It was Oswald’s turn to look away. His hands wrung together in front of him as he rounded the table. Perched on the edge of his desk, he looked towards the paperwork. “Oswald, I did not believe you for a pessimist.” 

“Mother always preferred calling it realistic.” Oswald laughed painfully, his shoulders slouching. “Ed, I am no fool. I know, at some point, you will wake up from the fantasy that it is I that you want.”

He didn’t have to see Edward’s face to know the heart break that painted on it. The truth hurt. Because Oswald believed it. That Ivy would leave him, as would Edward. He would lose the only people he would do anything for. Everyone left Oswald Cobblepot at some time. Not even his mother could stay by his side. His heart sunk lower into his stomach, his fingers playing with the wood beneath him. 

What he was not expecting was the sudden movement. Edward was across the room in the blink of an eye. His gloved hands scooped up Oswald’s face, cupping his cheeks. Lips pressed to his. They were warm and wet. Oswald reached out. His hands gripped the jacket Edward wore, tugging it close. Warmer than a fire, his body pressed against Edward’s caught up in the flames. 

Then Edward pulled back and pressed his forehead against Oswald’s. “Take me to dinner.”

“What?” Oswald breathed. His lungs screamed out in confusion at the sudden lack of oxygen. Inhaling slowly through his nose till he felt less light headed. Edward pulled back another inch, looking into Oswald’s eyes. 

“Take me on a date, take me to dinner, take me… Oswald, because you are more than just some fantasy. But if you are a fantasy, you are better than any dream, and I refuse to wake up.” Edward smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling as they looked over Oswald’s face. Oswald pulled him back, pressing their lips against each other harder. Edward’s gloves slide across his cheeks, tucking pieces of hair behind his ears.

If Edward was a dream, then he was the best dream. Oswald let Edward go only long enough to collect himself. Standing up fulling, he straightened his coat and smoothed his vest. Neither were crinkled, but it made his hands busy. If he didn’t, he would have continue to pull at Edward. 

“Well, then… I should… we … should, go to the car.” Oswald whispered. He hadn’t meant for it to be so breathy, but his tone was ragged. He could see the shiver that ran down Edward’s spine. The first time Oswald thought of seeing more of Edward, less of Edward’s clothes, was right then. An idea that swallowed him whole for a moment. He couldn’t move, let alone think clearly. Not till he blinked it away and bit down hard. 

“So where are we going?” Edward asked as he followed Oswald through the office. 

“That depends, on how elaborate of a date you want?” Oswald laughed, looking back over his shoulder. The twinkle in Edward’s eye told him everything he needed to know. “Well, then, I can’t tell you until it’s happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both last chapter and this chapter are two parters. So Ivy's going out with Bruce and Harley will be continued next chapter. Then Oswald and Edward's date will be the one after that!


	15. What you want to be...

Chapter Fifteen:

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to ditch monkey suit?” Ivy cocked a brow as Bruce clambered up and over a fence. Darkness fell upon the neighborhood. Damp grounds, tall fences, towering town homes. Everything about Murrel street made Ivy want to go home. It was all in sharp contrast to the massive fence that blocked off a work site. This was not the kind of night she expected when Bruce offered to buy them dinner. Harley was more than willing to go, free food and all. Ivy was merely happy to be included. To have two people who cared that she could call friends. Bruce whisked them away. Far out of town, to a hole in the wall restaurant that served the best fish and chips. Harley munched down hard on loaded nacho fries and Bruce stuck with a cheese stuffed burger. Alfred got up to freshen up before they left, and Bruce told them to leave. Tipped the waitress and near dragged the girls out of the restaurant. 

“It’s just a little bit of adventure.” Bruce chuckled, holding out his hands. Harley bound up the fence, sitting ontop of it with Bruce. They both took Ivy’s extended hands and hoisted her up. Upon the other side was a massive construction building project. All beams and concrete. In the center, was a massive oak tree. Like the building was enclosing the tree, preserving it. Ivy’s eyes went wide, walking across cold dirt. Lights exposed the tree at the center, making it sparkle before her. 

“What is this, Brucey?” Harley laughed, stepping up to Ivy’s left. 

“It’s the new science museum. Wayne enterprise is funding it’s creation.” Bruce stated. “I picked it, because of the tree. It’s older than Gotham. So I wanted to honor it’s age.”

“By digging up everything around it, and putting a building around it?” Ivy whipped around, cocking a brow at Bruce. 

“The locals wanted to bulldoze this area, including the tree and what little grew here. Put up another department store. So … I bought it. I would have rather showed you when it was done, but I thought it might cheer you up. Since you enjoy Biology and botany. The main focus would be biology and natural sciences.” Bruce shrugged. Ivy smiled, stepping towards him. Bruce looked her up and down as she parked herself right in front of him. Then she beamed and threw arms around him. Bruce let out a small grunt of effort, trying not to fall over. Ivy pulled him close. Then with a clap to his back, she pulled back and turned back to the skelengton of a building. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’ll be prettier when it’s finished.” Bruce laughed. 

“You going to buy the whole neighborhood too, Brucey?” Harley teased, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. 

“Don’t tempt me.” He retorted, following Ivy up towards the building. Harley fell into step beside the other two as they approached the building. Bruce stopped just before the blueprint board, looking over the notes and construction notices upon it. Ivy ducked and clambered over the metal scaffolding and framework. Harley followed her into the belly of the building. 

“It’s a willow…” Ivy spoke, reaching out to touch the soft leaves. 

“You sure do love plants, Red.” Harley laughed, looking over to Ivy. 

“It’s my calling. I mean, my name is Ivy.” She snickered. There was a long silence between them. Harley stood with her hands on her hips, eyes up on the large tree before them. The light made the dew drops glisten on the branches. Every inch of it was massive, even the thick roots that disrupted the ground. “Did you know Bruce got into a fight too?”

“Hey… Red?” Ivy looked to Harley, who was shuffling her feet a bit. “Do you… like Bruce?”

“Well, he’s…I mean… He’s a friend… I hope.” Ivy whispered, looking back over her shoulder towards Bruce. “Why?”

“Well, I dunno. You just… You hugged him, but not me.” Harley pouted. Ivy whirled around to look at Harley. Her eyes were down cast, and shoulders slumped a bit. “I know that you’ve known him longer, I was just worried…”

Ivy tossed herself against Harley. Wrapping her up in her arms, pulling her close. Her silky hair smacked her face first. Harley jumping in surprize to the sudden movement. Then her arms wrapped around Ivy and pulled her in tight. There was a soft perfume that lingered on her skin, stronger in her hair. The kind that Ivy’s mother used to get in magazines, sniffing the tester. Ivy liked to imagine one day she would wear that kind of fancy perfume. Now, she imagined one day Harley would hug her enough it would rub off on her. 

Ivy pulled back, afraid to over step her welcome. She stepped back, hands tucked behind her back. “I…Bruce is a friend.”

“Oh, well… that’s good.” Harley let out a small laugh, brushing her hair back. Ivy couldn’t help the blush that ran the length of her throat and her cheeks. Harley smiled, looking down to the roots at their feet. 

“We should probably head back.” Both of them jumped, looking to Bruce halfway through the building. “If alfred finds us out here, he will be cross.”

“Yeah, let’s go get some ice-cream!” Harley called out, bouncing back towards the front.

“You’re still hungry?” Bruce let out a breathless laugh. He shot Ivy a surprised look. Ivy only shrugged, hands out. 

“I’m always hungry.” Harley laughed from the outside of the building.

Bruce offered a hand to Ivy. Ivy took it, following him out of the building. Then he stopped to look at her. “Are you alright?”  
Alone in the middle of a metal maze, Bruce seemed so tall. Ivy looked to where he held her hand so tenderly. His eyes looked over her softly, concern all over his face. “Alright is not a good unit of measurement.”

“I guess you’re right.” Bruce whispered, his voice low.

“Why are your knuckles bruised?” Ivy blurted out, turning his hand over to expose his hands to her. There were small scrapes and bruises upon the ridges of his hand. Unlike Harley who probably threw her entire body and soul into the fight, Bruce probably made one swing. He probably calculated the perfect swing and made his point clear in one punch. Harley was like a cat in a bag, shaken and tossed into the lap of an unsuspecting victim. But Bruce was a hunter, waiting till the perfect moment to land one blow and leave. 

“The same reason Harley’s lip is busted.” Bruce answered, squeezing her hand in his. 

“I don’t… deserve your protection.” The words fell off her tongue in a sharp sting. 

“Deserve is not an accurate unit of measurement.” Bruce raised her hand to his. Ivy stopped, watching him press a soft kiss to the back of her hand, patting it gently with his other hand. “We’re both terrible scientists.”

“That’ll change one day.” Ivy stated, following him again as Bruce moved to step forward. Both of them walked in silence. Ivy looked to Harley, looking over the same board Bruce gazed upon earlier. “One day… I want to be the smartest person I can be. I want… to know plants better than anyone.”

“That’s a good idea.” Bruce smiled as he let go of her hand. “Humans are messy, it’s best not to know them well.”

“I dunno! I wanna be a psychiatrist.” Harley whirled, joining into the conversation with a wide grin. “Humans are so fascinating and funny.”

“What about you, bruce?” Ivy asked, cocking a brow to Bruce. 

“I just… want to help people.”


End file.
